


Frozen Diaries of the Inquisition

by Ysolde



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysolde/pseuds/Ysolde
Summary: Continuing from Frozen Tranquil Diaries this is the Final chapter in the story.





	Frozen Diaries of the Inquisition

941 Dragon, Verimensis 15th

My other journals are with Bethany and Merrill. There should be a third journal documenting the time between 940 Dragon in Umbralis and today. Unfortunately I don’t know where that journal is and my own memory of the time between is spotty at best. What I do recall begins a number of days ago.

I woke up in a jail cell with manacles on my wrists when something twisted inside me and I recognized that emotion as fear. I tried to focus on my Tranquility, but it was gone. Nothing stood between my power and I but the lessons I had given myself over the years. The fear grew and with that fear my power slammed into the outside world making water in the air turn to flakes of snow. Before that moment I hadn’t realized just how much I was leaning on my Tranquility, still I refused to be conquered by my emotions. I stilled my breath and concentrated on the simple fact that I did not need to be afraid because my powers could free me and I did not need to be afraid of my powers because I was in control.

With the emotions settled I examined the manacles. The metal is new, but if I focus on the manacles then even new metal will become brittle in mere moments. Even as I direct power into the manacles I feel a sharp pain in my left hand. Along with the pain the door to my cell opens and the double distraction almost causes me to lash out with directed power.

Lucky for the person opening my door I was able to contain the power. I looked at them and noted that they were female and perhaps middle aged. She has dark hair and a scar on her cheek. I’ve never met her, but I know who it is Seeker Cassandra Penteghast the Right hand of the Divine. She approaches me with rage in her voice saying, “Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you?”

I look at her and say, “There are a few reasons,” my emotions are playing havoc with me, but even without Tranquility, I know I can control them and mostly I do ensuring that I can continue speaking without threatening her, “you need answers.” Also, and this goes unsaid, you would be dead before you even really tried.

I keep that anger in check though and my voice remains calm and neutral. Her voice rings louder after that. “The conclave was destroyed, Mages and Templars alike in a giant explosion and a rip into the fade appeared in the sky. How did you, a Tranquil, survive?”

She says Tranquil like it is an incredible insult and I cannot say I haven’t heard it before. I want to tell the “Right Hand” that if Tranquility is such an insult why the hell does the Chantry allow it but, instead I searched my memories. Remembering that Merrill had been captured by Briala, leader of the Orlesian elven rebellion, well maybe captured is a bit too harsh. Her life had been saved by Briala and she felt that Briala was helping Orlesian elves. Clearly my friend believed in the cause and I couldn’t exactly tear her away so I offered my help assuming they could use me as a healer.

Briala, knowing only that I was a Tranquil, decided that she had a better use for me. She decided that I could spy on the Mages in Andoral’s Reach. Having already offered my assistance to her cause I couldn’t just back down so I left my journal with Merrill then went with Briala. She took me to a mirror or more appropriately an Eluvian a crossroads that the ancient elves used to travel from place to place. Vastly similar to the mirror that is, most likely, still in our house outside Halamshiral.

I used that Eluvian to travel near Andoral’s reach and joined the Rebel Mages. There were a few skirmishes with Templars, but no direct assault though clearly the Templars were preventing supplies from arriving.

Divine Justinia sent a message to the Mages and Templars asking them to go to a Conclave at The Temple of Sacred Ashes. I was part of the expedition and then….nothing.

This is where I look a Cassandra and say, “I don’t remember.” In all honesty I am just a little tired of missing memories. First it was my life before Kirkwall, and now it is what happened at the conclave with the Mages and Templars.

She raised her hand possibly to strike me and a different woman spoke, “Cassandra we need her!” I look and see a red haired woman with a hood and green eyes. I look at her and then Cassandra carefully keeping my emotions in check as I said, “I truly do not have enough information to provide an answer Seeker Cassandra.” There was a crackle of power and pain that I felt in my hand.

I turned my hand and stared at the strange green glowing mark there. Another new item that I don’t know about and it looks like it is growing. Fear tingles in my bones, but I press down on it not allowing my power out right now. Instead I speak carefully saying, “However whatever this is might have something to do with what is going on. If you free me I would be willing to assist in determining if that is actually the case or if this is just some odd correlation.”

The Seeker looks somewhat flustered, “Yes, I was just about to ask you to come to one of the smaller rifts and test it thank you. . .” I provide my name, “Elsa Arendelle a Tranquil from Kirkwall.” She nods and frees me giving other instructions to the red haired woman named Leliana. Watching that one leave us I make the connection she is Sister Nightingale the left hand of the divine. Apparently neither one of them was with the Divine at the conclave. I wonder for a moment exactly why?

Once I am Outside I see it. A rip in the sky itself, “We call it the Breech” Cassandra explains and then tells me that it and other rips between the fade and reality have appeared since the explosion. Gods how many people must have died in that? The sadness slammed into me and I take a moment to push it aside I decided to process it later when I practiced and then once again I realized that my Tranquility was truly gone.

I looked at my hand the mark there and I wondered if perhaps it was all connected, but I had little time to dwell on that or the sadness that I was still feeling as a gentle ache in my heart.

Determined to process the sadness when this task was done suddenly I am struck by anger at the sadness and my lack of control over my emotions. So, once again I have to take time to reign in my emotions without Tranquility and for just a few moments I am wishing that the terrible burden was back. That thought alone is enough to calm everything down because if there’s truly one thing I don’t want in the world: it is that feeling as my emotions drain away the feeling that all the color has drained out of the world and then that too goes away. No, I can handle this without Tranquility. I am utterly determined to handle these emotions.

Cassandra who had started walking through town at quite a brisk pace hardly even noticed my inner conflict which is probably good because I was definitely cooling the air around me. As we continued walking people stared at me, but I raised my head high and ignored them remembering how it was when Tranquility truly did fill me. Cassandra speaks, “They need you to be guilty they want someone to blame. After this I can promise a fair trial nothing more.”

I shrug ignoring her words and thinking about whether or not I need to escape. The important thing here though is seeing if my mark has some effect on one of the smaller rifts. We pass some soldiers and walk along a bridge which seems to decide to pick just that moment to collapse.

Cassandra and I fall to the ground and demons attack us. The Seeker pulls out her sword and attacks, but I am defenseless. I can’t allow them to strike me so I pull on my power. It comes terribly easy and they are frozen solid then shattered into little pieces. Cassandra turns to see. She stares at me her mouth wide open. I sigh softly and say, “Tranquil can’t perform magic.”

“That was not just magic, I’ve seen ice magic cover a creature and harm it, but so quickly and it shattered into bits and you are…are Tranquil and you don’t even have a staff!”

She is clearly confused and becoming angry now, “No I don’t and there are things I didn’t tell you, but in all honesty I haven’t really had a chance. Can we please stay calm so that no one is hurt?”

She nods slowly, “I should remember that you came willingly, but you owe me an explanation.”

“Agreed,” I smile for a moment a bit of humor hitting me as I realize that the Seeker definitely has a temper. I continue following Cassandra and we end up at another group of fighters and I note the form of Varric Tethras among them they are fighting demons that are coming out of a rift.

I can’t just freeze everything in the area it would harm Varric and the others. I can, however aim spikes of ice and those seem quite deadly. With the demons defeated I approach the rift holding my hand up. Once I am at about 100 meters the rift begins to interact with the mark on my hand. It is a combination of pain and the feeling as if your buttons are undone or your garment needs a hem. I focus on the last thought and imagine stitching it back up. It takes a bit of effort and my power wants to interact with this, but can’t so I have to push that aside while I am doing the work, but I am able to do it and so the rip closes.

The bald elf that was assisting us in the fight approaches and says, “I theorized as much.”

I nod to him and look to Cassandra, “Indeed it seems that this mark and whatever created these rifts are connected somehow.”

The Dwarf moves close saying, “Well Snowflake it’s good to see you awake.”

I nod slowly and a bald elf next to him says, “Indeed I was concerned about her.”

“He means he kept that thing on your hand from killing you while you slept Snowflake.”

The bald elf introduced himself as Solas saying “I am also interested in the magic she just performed killing those wraiths. I never sensed her calling on the fade.” Varric grinned, “Yeah I was surprised she was using it openly now.”

Cassandra frowned, “Using it openly? How do you know this Tranquil Mage Varric?”

“Seeker I don’t tell you about everyone I know. Besides she lived in Kirkwall after the Circle Fell. She was a healer in town until she left with a different friend of mine.”

Cassandra snorted. “Always telling tales Varric it’ll get you in trouble someday.”

“Or make me rich Seeker.” He laughed and smiled and I gave him a wave. He hadn’t revealed my secret and that made me very happy even if the secret was currently not secret at all anymore.

Cassandra looked at the two of us and said, “What are you hiding?”

I laughed and said, “Sorry Varric not used to all these emotions and Seeker Cassandra I told you that I would give you all of the details later and I don’t think we’re quite done with our current task yet.”

She sighed and shook her head then said, “Yes, well we need to get to our forward camp and then see where things stand.”

The bald elf, named Solas, who has no Dalish markings and my dwarven friend nodded and we were on our way. I embraced my powers along the way riding the emotions and yet keeping a tight reign on them as well. Especially since I cannot simply rely on Tranquility the task is a bit harder than it once was, but that seems a small price to pay.

It was not terribly difficult for us to make it to the forward camp. There Leliana was arguing with a man called Chancellor Roderick. He had stopped arguing though his eyes wide after seeing me dispatch a wraith with some ice. Leliana nearly shouted at him, “Are you listening to me?”

The man looked at her then back at me. “Maleficar . . . she she’s Tranquil and yet casting. It’s not she must be possessed. She should be killed on sight.”

The left hand of the divine looked to us her own eyes wide, “She can cast magic?” Cassandra nodded and Leliana added, “The mark?” Cassandra shook her head and just said, “Later Leliana we have more important tasks right now.”

The Chancellor shook his head saying, “No she should be bound for the citadel. She should be burned as a maleficar. You should be waiting until a new divine is elected.”

Cassandra shook her head, “No, I’m done waiting and I have this.” She opened a book and recited words from Justinia herself finishing with, “The Inquisition begins here and we will do what needs to be done to close the rift in the Temple.”

That explained what she and Leliana were doing outside of the Conclave. If negotiations between the Mages and Templars went poorly they were out here ready to start a new Inquisition.

Brilliant tactics on behalf of Divine Justinia, but without her guidance we were still left with decisions to make about what to do and, of course, the Left and Right hands did not agree. This decision we had to make now was to mount a frontal attack or to check on Leliana’s scouts. Cassandra was looking at me for my thoughts and I said, “Fewer lives should be lost, if we follow the scouts we may save some of the men from a frontal attack. It will also save them from my powers if I need to freeze a large area.”

Cassandra nodded and so that was the way we went. Good for the scouts as well since they were bogged down by demon attacks. We removed the demons, saved the scouts and continued towards the Temple. Once there we found more wraiths were in our way but, we dealt with them, and opened the doors of the temple.

Inside was a large rift connected directly to the one in the sky above it seemed. As we walked towards the large rift there were sounds. Voices one saying to keep someone still and then my own voice asking what was going on. After that another female voice saying I should run, though clearly I didn’t.

Cassandra recognized the female voice as that of Divine Justinia and looked at me saying, “You tried to save her.”

“I must have, but I can’t remember it or who had her or why…”

No one had any answers for my questions and before more conversation could happen we had arrived at the large rift. Next to the large rift was appropriately enough a large demon. Examining it I would say it was most likely a Pride Demon. Cassandra readied to charge, but I held up my hand, “Wait if we kill it first we can get to the rift and shut it. If any more spawn while I’m doing that you kill them.”

Casandra nodded and I focused my powers on the huge creature. It turned to me even as the water in its body was becoming solid. Words came into my head, but I ignored them and pushed even more power into the creature. It froze solid then shattered while in the room itself snow and was gently falling. “Okay now!”

We rushed down to the rift where I raised my hand up. This one was more painful and like a giant jagged rip between two pieces of cloth. I hardly noticed the others fighting around me as demons came because as I stitched it closed it felt as if my skin was being drug slowly across broken glass. I ignored the pain and kept going until finally it was closed and then I fainted.

941 Dragon, Verimensis 16th

We’ve been making preparations to go to Val Royeaux, dress fittings and more for the Herald of Andraste along with decisions to be made. Of course I still haven’t quite managed to get my journal up to date, so that’s what I will continue to do now.

When I woke up from repairing the large breech I noted that there was a servant in my room. She was an elf with brown hair and brown eyes. Those eyes were wide with awe as she spoke, “Herald she said to tell her when you woke to tell her immediately.”

“Where is she?” Cassandra I assumed, “In the Chantry milady. I must tell her.”

The woman was gone, but at least she had left some water and a meal plus a change of clothes. There was however a distinct lack of a tub so I used the water jug left behind and my old clothes to perform a bit of washing off and then went through the clothes the servant had left behind. White trousers with a button up white shirt was not happening in the dirt and muck outside that was for sure and most of the rest of the outfits were entirely impractical as well except for the silver scaled vest and skirt combination. Even that outfit was much more fanciful than my usual garb and I wondered why.

That sense of wonder ended as I left my room. People were standing around outside alongside the roads. Lots and lots of people were standing outside and as I exited one shouted, “The Herald!”

“Herald!” and “Andraste’s chosen!” and “Your holiness” and many more words all of them excited to see me. A few shouts of, “Look at her mark of Tranquility.” I looked back and forth at the crowds, but none seemed willing to approach and gods the sun from above must have reflected on the silver like a blazing beacon. Still I was not being blocked from walking to the Chantry so that is where I went while a gaggle of people were watching me. Not only watching me but, even more, because some of them were brushing against me touching my back or arms as if I myself was some sort of holy relic.

I would prefer they not do these things but, it does seem to give them comfort. Perhaps even providing a measure of hope and relieving anxiety. It also makes me happy, gods but I cannot help but I revel in that feeling and so in a fascinating loop I was happy simply because I could feel happy without using my powers.

I laughed even as I entered the chantry and find another door down the long hallway. I open it to find Cassandra and Leliana inside along with the Knight Captain of the Kirkwall Circle. He stares at me, “They told me you were Tranquil said you were from Kirkwall, but I know you. You’re Elsa the Tranquil we saved from the ice? The one that was helping at the healing center and you have magic powers? It’s well I mean I guess it is possible, but have you always?”

I nod and smile at him, “Oh yes and though your actions in defying Meredith in Kirkwall saved many lives. I would say that your behavior after could have been better. I was vastly disappointed in the way you treated some of my patients.”

He nods slowly then shakes his head, “Yes I understand I thank you Herald.”

“Yes about that, this Herald business,” I look around at him, a darker skinned Antivan woman, Cassandra, and Leliana, “Who exactly is responsible for that?”

Leliana speaks saying, “You closed the rift in the Temple, you’ve kept the sky from growing larger. Some who saw you when you were found have spread rumor that Andraste herself saved you and that you are her Herald.”

“Rumours which we have not denied.”

I looked to Cassandra and nodded, “Of course how could you when here is a Tranquil using magic never seen before in your world. Instead of marking me as Maleficar and then having me hunted down and killed you have them raising me up.”

“They needed something, a Symbol.” I stare at her and frown, “I will not be your puppet. I refuse to be a puppet for some Templar rule that will rape, torture and kill mages. I refuse!”

The room was blasted with a chill from my emotions and if Leliana hadn’t put a hand on my shoulder who knows what I may have done, “Elsa please it’s not like that.” I see Cullen wincing at my words and Cassandra as well, “Is that really how you see Templars and the Seekers?”

I look at them both as I tamp down my anger, but without it all I have is sadness. Tears fall down my cheeks as I speak slowly, “Yes, I was at the Circle from 926 Dragon until 937 Dragon I saw Templars forcibly make Mages Tranquil, I saw mages purposefully killed in Harrowings that they would have survived. I saw abuse and rape and nothing was done when Orsino complained. At the end Meredith and her troops would have murdered little children! I had to stop that I couldn’t let it happen then and I won’t ever let it happen again!”

I cannot imagine how cold the room must have been. Everyone was shivering as my emotions played havoc with me. Rage and sadness demanded my attention and it took every bit of self control I’d learned over the years and then some to put it all away. Not gone, not under Tranquility any more, but away a bit to the side.

Perhaps it helped that Cullen looks stricken by my words, but I think what helped even more was that Cassandra looks as if I have shoved a dagger directly into her heart. Tears pour down her own cheeks as she speaks, “Maker no, it was never supposed to be like that. I never heard anything like that it…”

She stops and puts a hand to her eyes trying desperately to stop tears. Cullen next to her is just staring at me with in horror and with guilt. He might not have known really known either, but he should have and maybe I should have done more, but that’s the past and this is now.

Leliana is the only person able to speak, but even she has tears falling down her cheeks, “It won’t be like that Elsa we wouldn’t want that either. You won’t be a puppet you’ll be the Herald and have full say along with us as to what we do.”

“Okay, right and sorry miss…” I look to the Antivan woman who is also crying. This woman I haven’t really met yet is affected by my words as she talks to me saying, “Josephine miss and I am the Ambassador for the Inquisition. Apparently you’ve already met Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast and Cullen who lead our forces and Leliana who takes care of more secretive things.”

“Okay I apologize for my outbursts and perhaps less than appropriate introduction. What exactly are we doing here in the chantry with the map there?” I point at it and some symbols which I think represent forces or the like.

Everyone takes a moment to compose themselves and when we are ready Cassandra steps over and points to the map, “We are just starting and have little forces to speak of. Some very few Templars and perhaps a handful of soldiers though I am sure word has already begun to spread.” She looks to Leliana at that and I understand that messages have been sent and requests are being made. Cassandra continues speaking though, “The largest of my concerns is the breach, but to close it we will need allies and before we can begin recruiting we need a starting point. I look at them and say, “Briala leads the rebel elves I know her and technically I know empress Celine as I saved her life once.”

Leliana nods and says, “We’ll have agents get letters to them.”

“Can you have a letter delivered to my friend Merrill as well? She was recuperating with Briala the last time I saw her and my other friend Bethany was apparently working with King Allistair of Ferelden when last I heard from her so if we can send a letter there we can probably get some support from him as well.”

The Seeker speaks, “I’d like to try and get Chantry support as well.” I nod to Cassandra and look at the map again. We are apparently in a place called Haven on the eastern side of the Frostback mountains. As I look at the map I think aloud, “Going west over the Frostback mountains to Halamshiral is going to be more difficult than going north to the Dwarven Storm Port and taking a ship. We take a ship to Val Royeaux where we can contact the Chantry.”

I look at the map again and say, “We’ll need more than just allies though. Closing that large rift in the Temple took everything out of me. Sealing the Breech in the sky will take more power.”

“You can’t just use your magic?” I looked at Cullen and spoke, “No because it’s not like magic you know I can’t use a staff and can’t begin to draw on the fade. My magic is entirely different to almost everything in Thedas. So, to close the rift, I will need magic that draws on the fade like the mark on my hand does or at least I think I will.”

Josephine takes this moment to say, “So first you go to Val Royeaux and see if we can’t get some chantry support then we must find some mages?”

“There must have been some mages who survived where did they go, I mean other than the ones who are still holed up in Andoral’s Reach.” This time I look to Leliana who nods and says, “We’ll look into it, they must have gone somewhere.”

“Anything else we need to deal with in,” I pause a moment then ask, “…are we a council or committee?” I look around and Leliana says, “Council and no Herald I think we are done with anything major except preparations.”

“Yes, on that note I’ll go see a tailor this silver scale outfit was delivered and it was the only clean thing to wear, but we must have something simpler. I’ll go speak with a tailor.”

“Herald if I may?” I look at Josephine and nod, “The people see you as a sign as a figure. You are, to them, the Herald of Andraste. I chose outfits suited to that station.”

The others are already parting leaving this decision to the two of us it seems. I shake my head and then smile and say, “I haven’t done this since well a long time ago, but how about we go with this!”

I pull right into my power and feed it into my outfit. Ice covers the entire thing making each bit of it entirely still and nearly ready to shatter and then I concentrate on every bit of the cloth every fiber forcing each stilled bit to change and transform. When I am done I am wearing a blue dress much like one I wore ages ago.

Josephine stares at me her mouth wide, “By the maker! You transformed the dress.”

“Is it satisfactory to the style of the Herald of Andraste?” She nods and says, “Fit for a Queen even.”

“Right then, I’m sure you have things to do.” I leave the Chantry and begin walking to where I woke up assuming that it is my room. As I make my way Cassandra walks over and follows me, “You changed your dress?”

“Yes, this was more suited to an old style that I remember wearing long ago.” The blue ensemble is a reminder of the joy I had in using my powers and a warning about them as well. A reminder that I must be in control or else the world will suffer.

I didn’t say any of this to Cassandra, but I guess my expression was grim because the next words from her were, “You hate Templars and by extension Seekers don’t you?”

I stop and look up at her, “The Templars killed children, they did unspeakable things to me and others in Kirkwall.”

“They aren’t all like that. We’re not…” She stops and I stare daggers at her, “What planning on killing me because I fell out of that rift? You’re not all murderers and rapists and more? Well you’ll have to prove that to me because all the evidence I’ve seen in my life suggests the exact opposite.” My anger is full and her face looks desperately pained and I calm myself adding, “Yes I know that logically some of you must be decent, but my Tranquility is gone and my emotions don’t agree. The anger the rage they don’t just go away.”

I pant and the air around us has little bits of snow hanging around us. I stare at it for a moment and then I begin to cry. I run to my room and I cry for all the children I lost. I cry for the people who have died. I cry because I desperately miss Merrill and Bethany. It washes through me until finally I release it all. A day that started out as snowy becomes a wintery blast and then, before my emotions and thus my powers kill everyone with cold, I calm myself remembering all the good times and the happiness. Then it all clears up and the day becomes calm and sunny again.

941 Dragon, Verimensis 17th

We are leaving for Val Royeaux today and I am almost finished getting my journal up to date. After my outburst the other day I was left alone until the next evening when Cassandra came into my room that evening with my meal and says, “I’m sorry Elsa. I’m sorry I never went to Kirkwall that we didn’t fix the problems.”

“It’s not your fault you couldn’t be everywhere. You didn’t create the system you just lived in it. Whether that was as a Seeker of Truth or a Tranquil Mage we were all just part of a broken system. Now, well maybe now we have a chance to fix it.”

“I hope so Elsa, and by the way, just so you know, your abilities are quite frightening.” I nod and say, “It’s why I kept them hidden as best I could, more powerful than anything ever seen in Thedas. Different from anything seen here too so I felt they would break your world.”

I look out my window to the Breech in the sky, “I hoped for a day when I could fix your world and this system of Templars and Circles of mages, but I would have never wanted this.” She nods and we sit looking out the window for a time.

941 Dragon, Verimensis 18th

We are on the road now. The first step in our journey to Val Royeaux but, of course, in order to get there we must first find a ship and so we will head through the Hinterlands towards Crestwood and then we will go to the Dwarven port on the Storm Coast.

941 Dragon, Verimensis 20th

The Small Village of Crestwood lay directly on our path to The Storm Coast and a potential Ship Voyage to Val Royeaux so it made sense to stop here and resupply our horses. That was the original plan, but the plan was changed upon our sighting of the village gates. Gates that were apparently being besieged by demons and walking corpses.

At such a distance it was easy enough to slay the creatures without harming any villagers and when we arrived at the gates we stood on the shattered remnants of the demons and corpses waiting for the gates to be opened.

Once the gates were opened we were met by the town Mayor a certain Gregory Dedrick a male human of middle age with blonde hair. He spoke saying, “I don’t know who you are, but we are thankful for your assistance.”

“Elsa the Herald of Andraste and these are my companions Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, Solas, and Varric Tethris. We are with the Inquisition and would be glad to aid you against whatever has occurred.”

He bowed low and spoke, “Milady, we thank you greatly and would be much obliged if you could aid us. There is some strange magic occurring in the center of the lake. It is causing corpses to rise from the waters and demons to appear as well.”

“Above the lake? If so then we would greatly appreciate a boat.”

He shakes his head, “No milady it seems to be beneath the water’s surface.”

Well that was a problem I wondered how long we could possibly hold our breath until Cassandra spoke, “There seems to be a dam over there. Could we access the controls and drain the lake?”

“The damn controls are through Caer Bronnach and unfortunately bandits have moved in and taken control there.”

“Nothing is easy for us is it Snowflake?” I shook my head at Varric, then spoke, “I’m sure we’ll manage.”

He looks at me and says, “and by manage you mean freeze the bandits solid and shatter them into a thousand pieces. I almost forgot the company I’m keeping. I guess we’ll just waltz through the Caer without a care.”

He winked at me on the end line and I groaned. Cassandra looked over at us and said, “If you two are through shall we?”

“Indeed Seeker I wouldn’t want another sword at my throat.” Cassandra just humphed and we were on our way over to the Cear.

Once at the gates I approached speaking loudly, “This is your first warning. We are with the Inquisition and you have taken a keep which does not belong to you. Surrender or we will have to destroy you.”

A voice called down, “There’s four of you, don’t make me laugh.”

I raised my hand and blasted the door smashing it into tiny pieces. Snow dropped from the sky all around the Caer as I spoke again, “This is your final warning. Surrender your falsely held positions and we will find you somewhere to stay and food to eat. The Inquisition can help you be better than this.”

The answer was two war dogs they were put down by two arrows from Varric’s arrow flinger or as he called it Bianca. “Can’t let you have all the fun Snowflake.”

He grinned at me and I just focused on the keep dropping the temperature inside as that happened and snow began to fall men came charging towards the shattered gates and we cut them down. The interior of the keep would be amazingly cold by now far colder than any human could survive we waited a few minutes and then I let my power go. We waited a few minutes for the keep to warm up some then began searching it. Inside we found many bodies of the bandits who had taken the keep, but none were alive.

Varric ended up opening a few locks and we found our way to the dam controls. There we opened the gates and the lake began to drain. We walked out of Caer Bronach and towards the center of the lake where we thought a rift would sit waiting for us, but at a distance it was relatively clear that there was just mud and sand there at the center.

Solas looked around saying, “I can feel it the veil is weak here, but much lower. Perhaps there are caves?”

“Would they be drained?” I looked to Varric who said, “Yeah Dwarves know how to deal with water. Most likely it was the entire lake that was too much for the system.”

We began looking around and did indeed find some caves that led to Dwarven Ruins. Varric looked around saying, “No clue what clan used to be here. It’s old though.”

Solas spoke saying, “I think I feel the veil strength thinning this way.”

We followed him and found our rift. I destroyed the demons in front of it and began closing it while the others kept me safe. It was a bit slow going and I heard Varric saying, “Any time now Snowflake.”

The group was clearly not doing as well on this one and I focused on stitching the veil back together until finally the rift closed. I sank to my knees and breathed deep gasps of breath, “That one was a bit difficult.”

Solas was healing Cassandra and Varric took a drink of one of his healing draughts. I noticed a gash on his arm and began bandaging that activating the healing rune as I did. “Oh that’s nice Snowflake feels better already.”

“Don’t take it off for at least a day.” I glared at him and he chuckled, “All right Snowflake don’t worry I’ll keep it on.”

Cassandra spoke saying, “Your bandages have runes on them?”

“Yes, that’s how we made them in Kirkwall.”

“Her healing draughts were also pretty popular there Seeker. Too bad we don’t have time to put her in Haven’s healing center.”

She shook her head, “Perhaps she could teach some of the healers though?”

I nodded saying, “When we get back of course.”

“Indeed” Said our more quiet elf friend.

We ended up finding a different way out of the caves and walking through the village that had apparently been under the lake. We also ended up finding another rift and the old mayor’s house. Inside was evidence that the Mayor had killed the people in the town by flooding it.

Unfortunately by the time we arrived back in Crestwood proper the mayor himself was gone. The populace of the town seemed little concerned about his departure with the local sheriff saying they would attempt to find him and send him to the Inquisition.

Even as I look back on it all this evening it was a very odd encounter. Well at least we’ve made allies in town and tomorrow we will be on the road again towards The Storm Coast and Val Royeaux.

941 Dragon, Verimensis 21st

“The port should be down the coast.” Varric pointed to some mountains in the distance.

“Those are just mountains.” He chuckled at my words and said, “What do you expect from a Dwarven port Snowflake. Most dwarves need stone above their heads to feel comfortable.”

He had me there so I shrugged and we moved down the hills towards the coast. That’s when we saw two groups fighting one another. The first was led by a giant Qunari man and his allies while the other was wearing what was obviously Tevinter gear.

Cassandra spoke saying, “We should help them.”

“I assume you mean the Qunari and company Seeker.” Varric spoke and lined up a shot. The arrow flew down and took out one of the Tevinter fighters. I followed his lead and aimed at a few with ice shackles and then when they fell I sent sharp shards into the backs of their heads.

Cassandra rushed forward while Solas hit some with bolts from his staff and the battle was shortly over. The towering Qunari came to us and said, “Thanks! Hey you from the Inquisition?”

“Yes,” I said looking up at him.

“Iron Bull and these are my Chargers.” The group of men lined up and saluted. Clearly they were quite organized. “I’d like to join your Inquisition.”

“I’m not sure I have the coin.”

“Look you don’t worry about that part. I’m sure we can get the coin we need from someone. First though I just want to be upfront with you I work with the Ben-Hassarith and will be sharing information with them.”

“So you’re a spy then and you’re just telling me even as you say you want to join?” He nods again, “Yeah, but I’ll be sending information from them to you and the Chargers will be working for you free. See the Ben-Hassarith see this Breech as a threat and you seem to be the only one capable of stopping it.”

I shrug, “Sure it’s not a,” he breaks in, “I didn’t get to the best part you get me as a body guard.”

I look the huge man up and down then shiver. Gods was he flirting with me? I surely hope not, “Right well I may need you for missions and the like. There are usually a lot of things to attend to.”

“Is that where you’re headed now?”

I shake my head, “No actually we’re headed towards the Dwarven Port there.”

I point and he shakes his head, “We’d better come with. That place is overrun by some weird shit.”

“Define weird shit?” I’ll be honest writing his vocabulary and using it are not within my normal comfort zone. I doubt I would easily be able to use such verbiage on my own.

“Saw a group fighting there they had red gems in them or something.”

“Okay, let’s go take a look.”

We headed into the entrance of the Dwarven port and Varric said, “This is bad Snowflake. No guards. There are always guards to surface entrances like this.”

I nodded and we had some of Iron Bull’s men guard our escape. Then we continued into the dwarven port finding a gigantic deposit of Red Lyrium. “What’s this doing here? How did it get here?”

Varric looked angry even as we were attacked by creatures filled with Red Lyrium. As with another person infused with this substance it was vastly difficult to freeze them solid. So, I switched tactics and used ice spikes and sharpened shards of ice to handle them. When that wasn’t working I would put up ice walls and push them away as they got close to me.

Meanwhile Iron Bull, Varric, Cassandra, Solas, and the Chargers fought these creatures. When they died these things broke apart more like living crystal than creatures. When I saw that I had an idea and focused on the points of cleavage in the crystals. There the ice went and expanded ripping them apart.

As that group died and we were taking a breather Cassandra spoke first, “Was Meredith like that?”

“No Seeker, I’ve never seen anything like that.” I had to agree with him.

Solas spoke saying, “If we intend to get a ship we may need to fight more of them.”

Iron Bull nodded, “Skinny elf is right and besides we should help these dwarves get their port back. Most of them are probably behind some fortification by now and would like to get back to business right?”

“Yeah Tiny that’s right.” Varric spoke even as he started moving.

We found the port area and more of the creatures. We killed them and this time Cassandra spoke, “Some of these were Templars. Who could do this to them? How?”

Varric was looking through a manifest on one of the ships, “Looks like they were smuggling Lyrium through here and we’ve put a stop to it.”

“Lyrium or Red Lyrium?” He looks at me and says, “Shit, probably Red Lyrium, but how did they get it?”

Solas spoke, “It was growing back that way as you may recall. They must have some method of growing it.”

Iron Bull took that moment to put a hand on my shoulder, “Hey Boss, one of my boys found the gates down to the dwarven Thaig. Should we let them know we cleared this place for em?”

“Yes, thank you Bull. Varric can you go with them. Cassandra do you know anything about sailing?”

I pointed at the small ship on the docks. “No I do not. Hopefully some of the dwarves do.”

The dwarves didn’t but, apparently they had saved some of the ship owners when the port was attacked and one of them was more than happy to take us to Val Royeaux. So I’m writing this up in my own cabin this evening.

941 Dragon, Verimensis 24th

The Capital of Arendelle would be dwarfed by Val Royeaux. I should know having been in both. The city seemed quite busy as we wandered slowly towards the White Spire. Of course one of our scouts came towards us from the city bowing low to me and saying, “Templars await you in the Summer Bazaar milady.”

Cassandra nods to the scout and says, “Tell our men to be ready to cover our retreat.”

I nod and add, “But make sure they don’t enter the Bazzar itself if the Templars gathered there start to attack it will get extraordinarily cold.”

The scout nods and runs to relay orders even as Cassandra is saying, “We have ten men at most so if there is a battle we will need to run.”

“As opposed to simply killing all the Templars?” I would have once seen that as an illogical waste of life but, I’m just getting used to keeping my anger at bay, trying not to blame all of them for actions at Kirkwall. Seeing that my companions were opposed to the idea of wholesale slaughter and knowing that logically I ought to be as well I added, “Well, if necessary I can erect walls at need and that should cover our escape.”

Solas stares at me and says, “We really need to discuss what you can and cannot do Elsa.”

“In private and only with those we are planning to trust the most. No one else should really know any of my limitations.”

Bull Says, “You sure boss?”

I look at him and say, “Well maybe not everything I can do just a few quick notes.”

The known spy nods and with our current strategy in hand and future discussion topics made we move into the Summer Bazaar expecting trouble with the Templars. In the Bazaar itself we see the Templars mentioned by the scout and a Reverend Mother. We are not even close enough to truly begin a conversation with her when a seeker arrives. Cassandra provides his name, “Lord Seeker Lucius”

“Do you think he will prevent us from speaking to the Reverend Mother?”

She shakes her head, “No, listen he is denouncing the Chantry even now.”

He was denouncing the Inquisition as well, then he departs. A line of Templars follow behind him and Val Royeaux is bereft of the Templars. Even so we took a moment to speak with Reverend Mother Hevara. It was not much use though as she was unwilling to voice any support for our fledgling inquisition.

With little else to do we were about to depart the city when an arrow lands at our feet. Attached to the arrow is a letter suggesting there is someone bad out for me and that the person writing the leter has friends who can help me. I look at Cassandra and say, “We are supposed to seek out three red items in the market.”

Cassandra nods and looks to me as if I should lead the way. Is that what I am supposed to do? I guess it is. I lead her, Varric, Solas and Bull through the market our troops watching us warily as we find the items and clues. The clues put together show a map with a garden on it and a specific time to be there. With this information in hand we depart the market and wait.

While waiting and in a safe location to speak I begin addressing my powers as Varric, Solas Cassandra, and Bull listen, “I can freeze things beyond solid make them so cold that they become brittle and shatter. It does affect an area though so when I am doing that others should not be near. I can make and shape ice forms of great size. I can fling such forms through the air at need. I can melt ice and snow and send it away. I can literally make winter over a large area. I can freeze cloth and perhaps other items and reshape their basic identity although I have not practiced as much with that lately. I have also, when I was younger, created beings out of snow however considering that your world has demons I would think doing that would not be a good plan.”

Varric nods saying, “She put up ice walls in Kirkwall and defended the Alienage. We’ve seen some of what she can do and I don’t think she’s joking about this.”

“No, I think not and Varric we should talk more about your tales from Kirkwall.” He looked at Cassandra after she said that and replied, “Come on Seeker you were threatening my life and Snowflake here, well I wanted to keep her safe.”

I smile and pat his shoulder, “Thank you Varric it was very kind of you.”

Solas takes a turn to speak saying, “You do not draw on the Fade you said. Where does your power come from?”

I sigh and say, “Inside me, inside my veins and blood. If I am cut the power can explode out.”

“Blood magic!” I look at Cassandra and say, “Have you seen me cut myself? Also, having known a few Blood Mages, they aren’t all evil and crazy so maybe we should all remember that we are learning to trust one another?”

She looks cowed saying, “Yes of course we all have our issues.”

I nod saying, “Now I have had issues with Blood Mages who wanted my power so we’ll have to be on the lookout for them and it seemed like it was very difficult to use my freezing abilities on Meredith or those creatures in the Dwarven Port and I’m not sure why.”

Solas looks at me and says, “Fascinating simply fascinating. I have heard of Blood Mages, but none with powers at all like what you can do. I will have to continue to come along and study this.”

I wondered for a moment if he sounded as creepy to me as he did to the others. It certainly shut down our conversation and we all sat for a while before one of our scouts came in with a letter. Expressing that Vivienne de Fer, the First Enchanter of Montsimmard had extended an invitation to her salon at the chateau of Duke Bastien de Ghislain.

I stare at it a few moments and remember from my own time in Adoral’s Reach that she is the Leader of the “Loyalist” mages who are currently staying in the Montismmard circle under Templar watch. I show the letter to the others and say, “Do you think the Templars will let her mages come to us?”

Cassandra speaks, “No she has the protection of Duke Ghislain though and was formerly an Advisor to Empress Celine.”

“So she gets to be free while the mages of her circle do not? It sounds rather unfair to me, but should we see what she wants?” Cassandra nods saying, “We need as many allies as we can get and Vivienne is a master at the game.”

I pen a response saying we will meet with Vivienne tomorrow evening. In the meantime it was time to meet up with our strange red item placing note maker. So we made our way to the garden shown by our mysterious note. When we enter the garden we are attacked, but the attackers are easily dispatched. The final person killed in the melee is a masked noble by a blonde elven archer. As she attempts to explain more people attack us and perish for their troubles. “They clearly saw how easily we dispatched the others, why be foolish enough to try the same tactic again without additional numbers?”

Varric grins, “Well Snowflake, sometimes they just don’t learn you know.”

The elven girl giggles and introduces herself as Sera a member of a group called Friends of Red Jenny. “Why does Red Jenny require so many friends?”

Sera attempts to explain though in a poor and rambling sort of fashion. I look at her and say, “Never mind you want to help then you can help.”

She smiles and then I say, “First thing I need is a message sent to Brialla. Your friends might know her. Can you arrange that?”

“I’d have to get a message to Halamshiral, but yeah.” I smile and say, “Excellent bring her this letter and if you can get her response have that brought to Haven in Fereldan. Can you manage that?”

“Oh yeah, easy no problems there.”

I nod and begin penning my letter,

_Brialla,_

 

_I hope this letter finds you well._

 

_By now you have surely heard of the explosion at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Unfortunately that explosion killed the Mages and Templars who had gone to discuss peace. It has also caused some sort of Breech in the sky between our world and the fade along with many other smaller rifts throughout Thedas._

 

_I myself survived the explosion saved by Andraste herself and given the power to seal these rifts. I have joined a newly formed Inquisition that has this as its main purpose. So our former ties will have to end, however, in order to seal the Breech itself I will require more magical power. I know you don’t have many mages to spare, but perhaps my good friend Merrill would be willing to join me in Haven?_

 

_Sincerely,_

 

_Elsa Arendelle_

_Herald of Andraste_

 

With Sera gone off to deliver my message we spend the rest of the day in the room we had yesterday.

941 Dragon, Verimensis 25th

This evening Cassandra and I arrived at the Duke Ghislain’s estate and there was clearly a party going on. Orlesian nobility talked with each other and one woman stops me. “Herald is it true?”

“What exactly?” I look at her and she says, “The stories about you are they true?”

“That Adraste saved me from the fade? That I defeated demons and closed a few rifts? That I wield magic no one has seen before despite the fact that I was once Tranquil? Yes, all of that is true.” I said this despite knowing that the first probably wasn’t true.

A man decided to take that moment to say, “What lies, this Inquisition is nothing, but a revolutionary movement filled with political outcasts pretending to answer a higher calling. They are only interested in grabbing power. In fact I challenge the Herald to a duel to prove that this talk of a Tranquil who can use magic is rubbish.”

He reaches back for his sword and I pull up my power. Ice forms in the air, but the man is held still by magic before I can even start. A tall dark skinned woman stands behind the man holding a staff. “Poor manners Marquis and you owe the Herald an apology.”

He clearly can’t speak due to whatever magic the woman, whom I expect is Vivienne, is using. She walks to me and says, “Now what should I do with him?”

“Let the fool go he surely would not have fared so well had he drawn that sword, but perhaps he will learn.” He is released and Vivienne says, “Run along Marquis the Herald has spared your life for this eve and hopes you gain some intelligence, but personally I doubt you are capable.”

With that she guides me to a private Salon leaving my allies in the Ballroom. Once in the Salon she speaks, “I would like to join the Inquisition.”

“I was just speaking with my cohorts about just how quickly people have asked to join us even as others denounce us. What makes you wish to join the Inquisition?”

“You are doing something other than many who do nothing and as far as I have heard you are the only one who can close these rifts. That makes you someone to follow, someone whom others will follow and your cause the correct one to back.” Is it just me or does she sound like someone who is going to use the Inquisition for her own purposes? I don’t think it is just me, but at the same time we need assistance and she has connections.

“So, does that mean you can bring the Montismaard circle mages and will be coming to Haven then?”

She shakes her head, “No, they are being loyal to the cause and staying the circle where mages belong.”

“Even with the world at stake?”

She sighs softly, “My dear we play a dangerous game. The mages of the Montsimaard cicle stay there because they do not wish to fight the Templar. The Templar there stay and watch over because they do not wish to fight the mages. Right now it is a very delicate balance one which we dare not tip, not even for the fate of the world.”

It was a good excuse except for her. She was out and about and she was going to help us so there were exceptions to the balance either that or she clearly thinks that the rules should apply to everyone else. Still any extra help was appreciated, “Right well we shall delight in your arrival at Haven and look forward to a long association.”

“Indeed Herald I am very much looking forward to it.” I departed the Salon and joined the others where we stayed for a polite period at the party.

 

941 Dragon, Verimensis 26th

The morning when we left Sera found her way onto our ship letting me know that the message would be delivered. With those few days on ship, I took time to practice my powers.

941 Dragon, Verimensis 29th

The dwarven port on the Storm Coast is doing well now that it has no demons or red Lyrium infused creatures roaming about.

We took most of today to find a few rifts and close them before moving south.

941 Dragon, Pluitanis 2nd

Reporting back to Haven we find that in our absence the mages who survived the explosion at the Temple have gone to Redcliffe with their leader First Enchanter Fiona requesting a meeting with me as soon as possible.

That meeting was somewhat of a priority as the Ferelden Hinterlands were currently a battle zone between Mages and Templars. The mages left in Andorals reach have remained quiet and have been keeping to themselves. Still that leaves the a large number at Redcliffe plus they or other factions fighting the Templars.

There are also a number of other details waiting for us to talk about. So we convened and began discussing them. Cullen speaks first saying, “We have some soldiers missing near the Fallow Mire and have received reports of additional rifts in that area.”

“Can we send anyone to look in on them?” He shakes his head, “We only have about seventy troops now milady and most of those are in training.”

Examining the map I say, “Okay I suppose Cassandra, Varric, and Solas can look into it while Bull Sera and I head to Redcliffe.”

The rest of the matters can be dealt with through Josephne’s political contacts, Cullen’s forces, or Leliana’s people. So I depart from the meeting and get some rest.

941 Dragon, Pluitanis 6th

Getting to Redcliff required that we wade through the some more of the surrounding area and we ended up getting side tracked a few times to help the populace and close a few minor rifts. Then outside of the village a large rift seemed to just appear from nowhere just outside the main gate. Demons spawned immediately and it seemed as if time slowed to a crawl around me even as Sera and Iron Bull were moving like lightning itself.

Suddenly everyone else was still or nearly so moving as if they were in slow motion. Taking advantage I blasted the remaining demons and rushed to the rift to close it. As usual it was like stitching a garment together, but this time it was also different in that it seemed to shut then was open and then finally shut again.

I looked to the others, “Did it seem as if time itself was distorted?”

“That was weird shit boss.”

Sera replied to Iron Bull’s statement, “Weird Time shit, I hate magic and I hate weird time shit.”

I took a moment to think about everything I had ever read about the way magic worked. References to time magic were few and far between all I could think of was to say, “There’s no time in the fade. So, maybe this rift somehow pulled on that aspect.”

The other two were somewhat satisfied though Sera did go on at some length about weird time shit. For me though it was definitely a less than satisfactory answer. The city gate was opened by the guards who thanked us for closing the rift and defeating the demons. Iron Bull nodded and said, “Thanks guys, but Enchanter Fiona should be expecting the Herald of Adraste at the Castle.”

“We can have a messenger send word.” He nods, “That’s great in the meantime we’ll be in the Inn.”

Inside the Inn, named Gull I think, we arrange for rooms and order some food. Not all that much later Fiona herself arrives, “I am told that you are with the Inquisition and were seeking to speak with me.”

I nod, “Yes, you came to Haven and asked that we come here and discuss an alliance.”

“I’m sorry I don’t recall doing that.” I look at her and say, “Really not at all?”

“No, perhaps it was someone who looked like me?” She’s grasping at straws here or maybe grasping at them for me. Leliana said she met with her I know that, but at the same she’s just as sure they never met.

Deciding not to worry about that aspect I just go on by saying, “Well I guess that’s beside the point. We were hoping to discuss an alliance with the Mages and the Inquisition.”

She looks almost hopeful, but then just shakes her head, “As one indentured to a magister, I have no authority to negotiate with you.”

“A Tevinter Magister? In the Maker’s name why the hell would you do that?” She doesn’t answer me as an older man walks into the inn. Fiona looks at him her demeanor cowed, “Master Alexius”

“Indeed Fiona I see you’re not much use at anything really and I had heard the Inquisition was here to negotiate an alliance so wanted to make sure it was done right.” Fiona winces and he just oozes contempt for everyone around him and his scowl is not helping me think he will be much use to negotiate with, but I try, “Yes, that was my plan. I had hoped to negotiate with the rebel mages so they might help us seal the Breech.”

“I might be interested in helping for a price.” A younger male walks into the Inn and literally stumbles into me. “Felix! Are you well what made you think you should come here?”

I miss what the boy says as because I am busy not missing the letter that has been handed to me. Magister Alexius says, “We’ll have to negotiate later.”

He and the boy depart with Fiona in tow. After they leave, I read the note: _Come to the Chantry. You are in danger._

As if the second part wasn’t obvious with that useless waste of flesh Magister. It takes me a moment to deal with the utter disgust I feel about the man. I take a few moments to handle the emotion and then we head to the Chantry.

Once in the Chantry we find a rift in the fade and a gaudily dressed man fighting the demons exiting it. “I could use some help here.”

Again this rift has the same strange phenomena surrounding it, but we are more than capable of closing it. After it is closed the man speaks saying that he is Dorian Pavus and that Geron Alexius was his mentor. “I see and you know about all this?”

“Yes, Geron is using time magic. It’s wildly unstable, and I believe that it's unraveling the world.” I look at the fancily dressed man and sigh. “It seems like everything is unraveling the world these days.”

“No look Geron is involved with a group of Tevinter supremacists called the Venatori. Felix, his son has distracted him from you for the moment, but we believe that he’s out to get you.”

“Right, so how exactly do I stop him?”

“I was rather hoping you might have an army.” I rub my forehead and look to the others. “I think we’ll need to discuss this more back in Haven.”

I send a note with a messenger to the magister saying that something has come up and that I must make way to Haven immediately. I request that he send word as to when he will be able to negotiate.

941 Dragon, Pluitanis 10th

A few days pass before Alexius’ letter finally arrives and with it so does Dorian Pavus. I greet the mage saying, “I wasn’t expecting you to come as well.”

“I thought I could help, but wanted to make sure Felix was okay before I left.”

I nod and say, “Thank you we could use more help.”

Then I head to a council meeting where Cassandra, Varric, and Solas tell us about Avvar tribesmen that they fought in the Fallow Mire and the 20 or so troops they rescued. They also mention a few rifts that need to be closed. Another task for a different day and in the meantime we must make more decisions on the future of the Inquisition finally coming back to issue of the mages.

Cullen takes that moment to suggest going to the Templars, but I shut that down quite quickly. “If you want to speak with them you go I am more than happy for allies, but I will not place myself in a position where an entire army of Templars might decide I am Maleficar and kill me.”

“You make a good point.”

“No seriously, you go with Cassandra, Iron Bull, Sera and Solas. He may not be able to close rifts, but surely he can help if there are any. In the meantime Varric, Dorian, and I will go to Redcliffe after stopping by the rifts that you marked in Fallow Mire.”

I looked at the map saying, “So, we need to get people in and possibly free Fiona’s mages. How do we do that?”

“There’s an old entrance that the Hero of Fereldan used to get in. I could have some of my people get in that way while you go to see the Magister.”

“Good idea Leliana and I’ll take Dorian with me since he’ll know the layout of the place. I don’t suppose you’d be interested in helping?” She shakes her head, “I’m needed here, but shouldn’t you take more guards?”

I shake my head, “No if I need to freeze the entire room it will be easier to avoid just one person. However I would like Varric to go with your people I’m sure his skill with locks will help them.”

941 Dragon, Pluitanis 12th

I travel to Redcliffe with a stop through the Fallow Mire to close the rifts noted by Cassandra. While doing that Dorian discussed his limited knowledge of Alexius’ Time Magic and how it might work. Mostly I learn that the Magister is somehow using fade rifts to tamper with time itself which enabled him to arrive in Redcliffe before Fiona had come to see us in Haven. Apparently the magic hadn’t worked before the Breech occurred though. This, unfortunately put a damper on my idea to somehow use it to prevent the Breech from occurring in the first place.

We are invited into the castle and when we arrive in the main antechamber to greet the Magister I look over and see Varric hiding and smile. In the meantime Alexius gives Dorian a snarl, “Dorian hanging out with the lowlifes again.”

“Doing what is right.” He says and I add, “Stopping you he means.”

“Stopping me? He’s delivered you right to me and the Elder One will cure my son when I give you to him.” My power is ready and I just say, “Surrender Alexius this is your only warning.”

He holds out an amulet saying, “Ha! The Elder One has power you would not believe. He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes.”

Well I guess that was the end of negotiations. I opened my power and started to hit Alexius with it. I didn’t realize that time had already slowed down for me. A rift appeared with lightning speed and he cast a spell.

Time sped back up even as the room disappeared and I fell into some stagnant water. It was dim in the room where the water was and I could see some bars. So it was a prison cell of some sort and there was a pair of guards right outside.

The first thing I did was encase them in blocks of ice deciding that I would question them after I opened the cell. The second thing I did was freeze the lock then kicked it making the metal shatter. Finally I exited the cell to find Dorian escaping from one down the hall.

He looked at my work as I was melting the head area of one of the guards and saying, “Where are we?”

“Redcliffe cells who are you and where did you come from?” Ice grew up from his shoulder and a sharp point stuck in his neck, “I believe I’m asking questions here. Is Geron Alexius in the castle?”

“Yes milady he’s here.”

“Good and how about any Inquisition forces?”

“Inquisition the Elder One took care of that rabble ages ago. Got a few of them in cells growing red Lyrium though.” Well that certainly sounded bad.

“Ages ago? What do you mean what’s the date?”

“942 Dragon, Solis 5th.” He looked at me like I was a little crazy. I nodded and iced up his head again leaving breathing space for his nose and mouth. “Sorry about this, I’ll make sure you don’t suffocate though.”

I looked at Dorian and said, “It seems we have a vastly bigger problem than we had before.”

“If you mean that the rift not only, moved us to a different location within the castle, but also a different time, then yes we do indeed have a vastly bigger problem.”

“Well I recall seeing some sort of Amulet that was used against us. Could we use it to return to the time period we came from?”

Dorian nodded as he said, “Yes, I believe it is possible.”

“Great, let’s see if we can’t find that amulet and get back to where we should be.” I looked at Dorian then said, “Would that be some problem, I mean in the timeline?”

We moved through the castle some and Dorian was clearly taking some time to think on my question. We were in a large cavern area when he spoke again, “I don’t think so, we know Geron Used it to get to Redcliffe before Fiona came to Haven to see you, so if we consider that the two of us were technically asleep or missing for the time period then going back to where we came from would only mean that this was a potential future.”

This potential future certainly seemed real enough and so did the Red Lyrium infused creatures blocking our way. Dorian immediately began casting spells while I remembered what happened at Storm Port and used ice to cleave them apart.

Dorian looked at the ripped apart creatures and said, “What did you do I’ve never seen Ice Magic like that before.”

“You’ve never seen a Tranquil cast before either and that’s what you’ve focused on?”

“Oh I well I’ve never actually seen a Tranquil. Is that why you have that symbol on your forehead?”

“Tevinter don’t have Tranquil?”

“No, not really and even if we did we wouldn’t put the maker’s symbol on them.”

I rubbed my head and explained yet again what I was and how my powers worked as quickly as I could. Even as I was finishing my explanation we found some more cells, there we found Varric humming to himself. He looked at me and said, “Snowflake? Thought we lost you a long time ago what are you doing here?”

Dorian spoke saying, “Alexius used some sort of time magic and we were taken to the future.”

“Right well Alexius isn’t the real threat. Though when you disappeared I did try to take him out, but I guess time was slowed around him because he just plucked the arrow out of the air. He and his people captured Leliana’s people and me after that.”

He shakes his head, “Like I said though, he’s working for The Elder One. This guy assassinated Empress Celine and has a demon army at his disposal. They came out of the rifts and just conquered everything in the chaos.”

As he finished talking I had broken the lock on his cell and was opening it. “I’m sorry Varric I should have been there.”

“Not your fault Snowflake.” He said it like he believed it, but I didn’t feel that way. “Well we’re going to make it right. Are any more of Leliana’s people here?”

He shakes his head, “No they grew Red Lyrium from them. Put me in here, but I guess we Dwarves are more resistant to it.”

That was the second time I’d heard about growing Red Lyrium. I was apprehensive about asking and we continued walking. A cell down the way revealed that I was entirely right to be apprehensive. Inside was Enchanter Fiona herself and there was Red Lyrium literally growing through her. She didn’t have much more information than Varric did except to say Leliana was also in the castle. Then she begged for death and I provided it for her.

As we continued to walk Dorian shivered and looked at me. “Elsa you are radiating cold from you, water is becoming ice in the air around us.”

He wasn’t wrong, but the rage inside me was not nearly that easy to put aside. I tried, but could not begin to calm myself down fully. Varric spoke for me though saying, “Leave it be Sparkler, the last time she was really pissed off she destroyed Meredith Stannard.”

“Yes, right just try not to freeze us Elsa.” I nodded and we continued walking. We found more guards and I didn’t spare any of them. Not even the one sitting at a table writing in his own journal.

I did pick the journal up though and read the last entry.

_Alexius keeps asking for patrols of the walls. Waste of time, if you ask me. The Inquisition ground themselves to a pulp against the walls ages ago. Ferelden made three attempts to lay siege here before the last life got crushed out of them. Who's left out there to threaten us? The mountain barbarians? But Alexius seems to expect a siege. Mans's gone completely mad._

 

_Better to put the men on watch inside the walls. More of those blasted rifts open every day. It was better when we still had the people for blood sacrifices. Unbound demons have emptied the castle, village, and surrounding countryside of everyone who's not sleeping in their armor. Now, it's just wild demons everywhere._

I set the book down and we continued finding our way to a solid door blocked by two more Lyrium infused creatures. This time I let my rage fly hitting them with a concentrated blast of my powers pouring it into them until every bit of them was still, then I pulled at the Ice and shattered them into tiny pieces.

I walked to the door and hit it with my power as well then materialized a gigantic ram and slammed that into the stilled door. It too shattered and we entered the room there a man was torturing some poor soul. The torturer died in moments as thousands of razor sharp shards of ice ripped through him. I then checked on his victim, one of our scouts. He looked up at me as I wiped blood from his face. “Herald you’ve returned. The Elder one will be defeated oh thank the maker!”

“Hush you have broken ribs I can hear one perforating your lungs as you speak.” That wasn’t all that was wrong with the man. Lacerations, breaks and assuredly internal bleeding, “Dorian, I need your magic to heal him.”

The rumpled mage turned to me saying, “I don’t ahm healing was not my specialty.”

Even as he said it the poor scout gave one last breath and I knew he was gone. For a moment I almost lashed out at Dorian, but it wasn’t his fault and the Torturer himself was already dead. It didn’t stop the rage or the sadness though.

I stalked out of the room and continued down the corridor. I heard another torturer at work and began to run. I slammed my body into the door even as it was stilled by my powers making the pieces fly away in sharp shards. I held onto those shards and directed them to a Torturer even as Leliana grabbed him with her legs. I heard his neck snap even as the ice shards thunked into his back.

I walked over to Leliana and gently touched her sides examining her traumas. “No need for that Herald just get me out of these cuffs.”

I raised my hand to the chain and stilled it saying, “Pull” She pulled and the chain shattered. I spoke again saying, “Probably a broken rib and a few other traumas, I don’t think you have internal bleeding.”

Dorian was going through the entirety of what had happened about this being the future and she turned to him saying, “Shut up! I lived through this and people died. It is all real and even if we do send you back it still happened.”

She looks at me and says, “Alexius will be in the throne room. I know the way.”

She knows the way indeed and we are headed through the castle. My anger is riding high and the creatures and people standing in our way do not do so for very long.

We find our way to the throne room, but there is a stone door in our way. Dorian looks at it and says, “We’ll need some sort of special key.”

I looked at the stone and spoke the rage in my system was hard to keep out and the room was clearly bitterly cold. “No we don’t need a key. Ice and water can crush rock over time. The freeze thaw cycle usually takes decades, but we shall see what I can do.”

I froze the stone and pushing ice into it as hard as I could, then sent the ice away. Again, and again and again. The stone cracked and crumbled, then shattered in mere minutes. Once we were through I moved with speed and determination. Alexius stood and looked at me his son by his side. I didn’t talk with him, I didn’t even stop to think about talking with him. I just sent a spike of ice into Alexius’ skull.

I moved to his body and searched it. There I found the stange device and handed it to Dorian, “See what you can do with this.”

Alexius’ son or, perhaps a boy who just looked like him, stared at us in shock Dorian attempted to figure out the device, then the boy said, “The Elder One is coming.”

“Let him come he’ll die too.” I stared at the door to the keep.

Leliana put a hand on my shoulder, “We need you alive to go back in the past and fix this.”

Varric nodded and said, “That’s right Snowflake you and Dorian need to go back. Leliana and I will guard the door.”

They were going to sacrifice themselves for me. “You’ll die.” Tears spilled down my face. “I can’t let you die.”

Varric smiled and moved close hugging my waist. “Don’t cry Snowflake. We want to do this and you, well you go back and put another spike through that bastard’s skull in the past okay?”

I nod and watch him and Leliana head to the door. “Right, right okay you guard that door. Dorian you have a few minutes to figure that thing out.”

The mage complained and the outer door broke open revealing some giant creature. Leliana and Varric attacked and then time slowed to a crawl. Suddenly I was falling through the air and as I landed I saw Alexius on his Throne again. I was right back where I started and my aim was just as good this time as it was the last. A spear of ice went through Alexius’ eye and into his skull.

I stared at his guards pulling spikes of ice from the ground next to each of them. “I’m done talking now. Surrender!”

The guards dropped their weapons and Varric came from his hiding spot. Dorian was moving to Alexius son to check on him and I was looking at Fiona. Before I could say anything to her Varric was next to me saying, “Snowflake I thought the plan was that I would be the sniper? Trying to hog all the glory?”

I knelt and hugged him tight. “I’ll tell everyone it was you. We’ll call you Varric Hero of Redcliffe!”

Rage was gone while sadness filled me still, but it was washed away by this immense joy. My friend was alive and so was everyone else. We could stop this Elder One. “Okay, okay Snowflake I was just kidding. Don’t make me into a hero please.”

I let him go and just smile, “Too late Varric you’ll always be a hero in my book.”

He laughs even as I look at Fiona again. “How could you simply give yourself over like this? Wasn’t being treated as we were in the circles bad enough?”

“I didn’t think we had much of a choice.” My mind goes back to Kirkwall. I remember mages who used Blood Magic to escape, others who ended up possessed by demons and then Bethany and my friends in the Healing Center. “It was the wrong one and you can bet the King of Fereldan won’t be happy with this.”

One of Leliana’s people walks over and says, “Actually Milady it looks like a large army from Fereldan is preparing to lay siege to the castle.”

“Tell them not to bother and have their commander come meet me here.” I send the man off and look at Fiona again.

“You’re just going to let them come in and bring us back to the Circle?” Her hand is on her staff.

“No I’m going to negotiate with them. You clearly took this castle in what was assuredly an act of war and have surrendered your forces to the Inquisition yes?” I look at her my eyes flashing just a bit of the anger I still had.

“Ah yes, I suppose we did at that.” I nod and say, “Well then I’ll just tell whomever is leading the Fereldan troops that and we’ll give them back their castle. In the meantime you and your people come with me.”

“As prisoners?” Her voice is laced with shock and I speak again, “You were already prisoners to Alexius. You can remain prisoners of the Inquisition or you can be conscripts.”

“I guess that’s the best offer we’ll get.” Much better than what she had under Alexius.

“Varric while we’re waiting let’s write up some Conscription forms or find someone who can.” He looks at me and says, “I think we can have one of our people do that.”

“Great!” We find someone to write up terms of conscription for those interested in it and terms of Imprisonment for those who might prefer that and then have him go to the mages with Fiona to explain what is what.

Dorian, who had mostly been watching the proceedings speaks, “I’d like to help your Inquisition as well. Perhaps not as a Conscript though.”

“I’m sure we could use additional Help Dorian. In the meantime I need to find the garderobe.”

941 Dragon, Pluitanis 13th

It took some time for all the diplomatic messages to travel from myself to the King of Ferelden. We had to break for the evening and then wait until today when I finally had the chance to meet the king without an entire army by his side.

In addition we had to arrange for someone to anounce the king and any advisors plus someone to ensure that I wouldn’t poison him or cast spells on him. In any case a few things slipped my mind and I was quite busy until the moment when I was in the grand hall and heard, “Presenting King Allistair Theirin and his Magical Advisor, Bethany Hawke!”

The two had barely come through the doors and I was running directly to Bethany. She must have been running as well because we slammed together in a hug and I was holding her tight. “Bethany! I wasn’t sure you’d be with the King anymore otherwise I would have sent a personal note.”

“Elsa! You sound happy, I mean truly happy and you’re warm. Are you using your powers to melt the ice now to feel and does it make you tired?” I find myself kissing her, oh goodness her mouth is so soft and my heart is racing everything is so warm.

The kiss is broken by a voce saying, “Ah hello Herald I’m ah Allistair the King of Ferelden. I see you’ve ah met my advisor Bethany.”

I let go of Bethany and take his hand, “Of course terribly sorry sir. I haven’t seen my friend in a very long time.”

He chuckles and says, “Yes well we were here to remove some mages who had taken this castle, but I hear you’ve routed them?”

I nod and smile, “Indeed they will be coming with the Inquisition some as prisoners and others as conscripts. The Inquisition is happy to return Redcliffe castle to its rightful Teyrn.”

“I wish all diplomacy was that easy.” He chuckled and I smiled, “of course.” There was more conversation than that and some agreements between Ferelden and the Inquisition, but that was basically the gist of things and my mind was less on those details than on Bethany and my feelings for her. These feelings were ones that usually I only experienced briefly.

Later on in the evening I was in a room and Bethany was by my side. I was telling her all about what had happened since I last saw her saying, “So how is it that you’re not slipping back into Tranquility?”

“When I woke after the explosion my feelings were right there and my Tranquility was gone. It was like an awakening.” She put a hand on mine and then moved to kiss my cheek, “You said you wrote a letter asking that Merrill come to Haven?”

I nodded she continued to speak, “What are we going to do about us?”

I shrugged, “I love you both you know, but I know you are together and I am happy for you.”

Her hand touched my chin and she said, “You were my first love and I’ll always love you. Besides didn’t we once agree to share?”

“We did, but then we had to part. We will have to part again soon as well since I and my forces will be leaving for Haven tomorrow.” I sigh softly and Bethany just kisses me. “I agreed to advise the King so I’ll need to return with him and vet a new Magical Advisor. It may take some time, but after that I can go to Haven.”

“By then we should have the Breech sealed, I’d say that should end this Inquisition, but with this Elder One planning to assassinate the Empress there may be more. We’ll have to find him and stop him.” She nods and then kisses me again.

The kiss is soft and warm and so very nice. “You’ll find a way and we will be together again.”

More kisses and my dress has been pushed down her mouth is on my breasts and she suckles a nipple. I stopped her and shook my head, “Not until we have spoken with Merrill. As much as this is clearly something I want with all my heart and body we must discuss things with each other in the same room before we change our relationships.”

Her hand played with my breast tweaking my tightened nipple as she said, “Are you sure you’ve lost your tranquility.”

I nodded and pulled my dress up. Even without my tranquility I refuse to be controlled by my emotions and feelings or at least most of the time. Even I can’t guarantee that rage will not overcome me from time to time. With that said I still believe that any relationship between Bethany, Merrill and Myself must be dependent on trust and communication. Without communication there was no way to ensure that we would not break Merrill’s trust if we had both stayed in that room.

941 Dragon, Pluitanis 14th

Bethany did end up telling me her tale about her time with the king before I left this morning. Most of the tale was related during our breakfast with the king himself joining in for some of the telling.

Alistair, Isabela, Penelope and Bethany arrived in Antiva City in order to infiltrate the Archive of the Crows. Alistair had hired Isabela to transport him and she and Penelope had recruited Bethany as accompaniment.

Inside the archive the group were confronted by Claudio Valisti, Prince of Antiva and Third Talon of the Antivan Crows, who knew both Alistair and Isabela. Alistair and Claudio conversed and Alistair explained that he broke in to the fortress because he had to know it was real. Claudio asked Alistair if he was convinced regarding the archive and a location called Velabanchel, Alistair responds "yes" to both questions before they parted ways.

Alistair's party reconvened at a brothel where Isabela attempted to warn Alistair against trusting Claudio. Alistair then told his companions he intended to break into Velabanchel with or without them.

The group, of course, didn’t have any of that so they all broke into Velabanchel, though Bethany inadvertently alerted the guards and a Qunari prison warden.

Bethany and Isabela kept the Crow guards occupied while Alistair and Penelope pursued his target. The two were then confronted by the warden and Allistair took a mace wound to the arm before killing the man.

Following tally marks on the walls to a cell they found malnourished, disheveled old man who had important information.

Alistair, Isabela, Bethany, and Penelope were able to escape the Crows on Isabela's ship with the prisoner and Alistair explained that the goal had always been to rescue his father Maric, who had been missing and thought dead for thirteen years. Apparently Prince Claudio had sent Alistair evidence the Crows had imprisoned Maric, which in turn had spurred Alistair to action.

Alistair freed the prisoner because the prisoner had recognized Alistair as Maric's son. The prisoner revealed to the three that he was Maric's cellmate for four years. Each day the Crows took Maric for questioning but the man never learned what the Crows wanted from Maric. He reveals that Maric was freed by Yavana, referred to by the old man as "The Beast of the Tellari swamps." The prisoner told Alistair that Maric has a message for his son: "He said he had to do it. He said he was sorry." Alistair assumes Maric referred to King Cailan and not himself, as Maric never knew him, yet he was still determined to find Maric.

The crew set course for the swamps, stopping in Seleny to release the prisoner with a bag of coins. They tried to hire a guide and are refused, for a pittance or a fortune none would come. Even the crew of Isabella’s ship refused to enter the swamps.

Once in the swamp the three encounter a high dragon. Alistair calls to the dragon, assuming the beast is Yavana transformed. However this is not the case, and then Yavana revealed herself.

Yavana called off the dragon, telling Alistair that it did not kill them because "She can smell the old blood in you, son of kings." The witch discusses her mother, Flemeth, and her sister, Morrigan, with Alistair. She tries to dissuade Alistair from pursuing his quest, but he urges her to tell him what happened to Maric. Yavana leads the group to the Silent Grove, a haven for dragons from the ignorance and cruelty of mankind. She says that Flemeth saved Maric's life years ago and that, as payment, "He was permitted to restore his kingdom and play ruler until his children were grown. But after, he was to come to me here." When asked whether she killed him she replies that she did not, though she cannot speak for others. She refused to talk further and advised Alistair to abandon his quest.

While exiting the marshes the group were attacked by Claudio Valisti and his men. It was a surprise attack and he knocked Bethany unconscious. When it was all over the group was captured and Claudio explained that he needed to use Alistair to lead him to the Silent Grove, a location his master had been searching for but was been unable to enter due to the danger of the dragons. In exchange for leaving Bethany, Isabella, and Penelope free Alistair allowed himself to be taken.

With Claudio and his prisoner gone and Bethany unconscious the group retreated to the Silent Grove. There Isabela demanded that Yavana help them rescue Alistair, but the witch said it was none of her concern, though Penelope attempted to reason with her by bargaining for her aid. Without warning she heals the pair of their wounds and brings Bethany back from her condition telling them to go and save Alistair. When asked what she will gain from the bargain she simply says that they will "do your part."

Meanwhile in Claudio's camp Alistair and Claudio discussed Maric and Claudio was prepared to reveal information about what happened to Maric after he came to the swamp, but Bethany, Isabela and Penelope stormed the camp and interrupt the conversation. Isabela duels Claudio, Claudio arguing that Isabela was not good enough for her late husband, Luis, a close friend of Claudio's, whom she had assassinated. Claudio is about to stab the bested Isabela when she cuts off his hand and slits his throat. Alistair orders her to stop but by then she had already killed Claudio. The king then explained that Claudio had information about Maric which was lost. Yavana then appeared and said that "the truth is never out of reach."

Yavana then summoned Prince Claudio Valisti's spirit from the Fade to interrogate him. After she threatens him with perdition, bound to his corpse, the spirit reveals the name of his master, Aurelian Titus. Intrigued, Alistair asks who the master is exactly; Yavana refuses to reveal any more details, other than that she had sought the name for a very long time now. Alistair points out that without their help she would not have learned the name.

In light of their contribution Yavana leads them back to The Silent Grove, and allows Alistair alone to follow her down into the pit within her sanctum. Watched by a dragon, they enter a huge cavern bathed in a blue glow and full of crystalline eggs. Yavana explained that they were in the Hall of Sleepers: when dragons were almost extinguished the few that remained were called by the builders of the temple to rest in it until awakened by power. Yavana revived a few that didn't die in their sleep and they became the first dragons to roam Thedas in many ages. But the Great dragons were beyond her reach until Maric arrived: the blood of King Calenhad in Maric called to the Queen of dragons and awakened her. She reveals that Aurelian Titus took Maric to gain the power of his blood. Yavana then asks Alistair to awaken the last of the Great ones, thus absolving Maric of his promise to Flemeth. She tempts him with the suggestion that once recovered Maric can reclaim the throne and Alistair will be free of the unwanted burden of kingship. Alistair rejects her offer, saying that his purpose was justice, and runs Yavana through with his sword. Standing over her body he explains his actions: the machinations of the Witches of the Wilds to claim Maric, taking him from Alistair, Cailan and Ferelden itself, resulted in chaos and "everything that happened to my country is because of you." Before leaving Alistair challenges the watching dragon but it did not harm him, possibly due to the power in his blood.

Outside, Alistair explains to Isabela, Bethany, and Penelope that he slew Yavana and the group proceeded onward to track Aurelian Titus, Claudio's patron.

Alistair continued his quest by going to Qarinus in order to find Claudio's master, magister Aurelian Titus. They attend a ball that the magister is also expected to attend. There, they also meet a friend of Penelope’s; the magister Maevaris Tilani and also Lord Devon who knew Isabela from the past.

When Titus finally arrives at the ball, Alistair asked him if he knew who he was, but Titus said he did not. When Alistair revealed who he really was, he demanded to know where his father was. Titus then tried to use blood magic in order to control Alistair, but the young King used his templar skills in order to resist. As soon as Titus realized that Alistair is a templar, he ordered his minions to seize him while he escaped.

When the brawl that ensued finally ended the group captured one of Titus' men alive whom they brought back to her ship. Penelope interrogated him and tricked him into revealing the location of the Magister's stronghold in Seheron. However, before they reach Seheron, two Qunari dreadnoughts attack Isabela's pirate ship and after a brief fight, Alistair and his companions along with Isabela's crew are captured by the Qunari and are kept as prisoners in a Qunari war camp named Akhaaz.

After three weeks, a Qunari guard entered the locked room of Alistair and told him that the Arishok was waiting for him. Upon meeting the Qunari leader Alistair recognized him as Sten, a Qunari who was allied with the Hero of Fereldan and helped Allistair during the Blight. This Sten, now Arishok informed him that Titus was seeking Allistair because of his blood and said that it is foolish to follow Titus into his lair and thus Allistair was held prisoner until Arishok dealt with that threat. When Alistair demanded more answers he was rebuffed.

In the meantime, Isabela managed to escape while the Qunari were trying to convert her to the Qun. She reaches the cell of Alistair and releases him, the two then found Bethany and Penelope’s cells and released them as well. After that Isabella and Penelope told Bethany and Allistair to get away from the prison while they went to free Isabella’s crew. The two fought their way out of the prison but in the end the Arishok was waiting for them. Alistair tries to stop the upcoming fight but the Arishok attacked immediately.

In the end Bethany and Alistair manage to defeat Arishok, but did not kill him. Instead they invited him help against their mutual enemy: Titus. The Arishok agreed and Isabela was able to take back her crew and ship. They all then set sail to Titus' lair while accompanied by two Qunari dreadnoughts.

Qunari dreadnoughts attack Aurelian Titus' fortress and Penelope infiltrated the building while Isabela, Bethany, and Alistair assaulted the fortress directly with the Qunari. Prior to this, the Arishok told Alistair and Isabela the Qunari version of the myth of King Calenhad, and how he made a deal with a mysterious witch to drink dragon blood, become a Reaver, and create Ferelden.

The next part of the story was somewhat unclear, but somehow the attempt to free King Maric from caused everyone to be pulled into the Fade mentally. Isabela, Bethany, and Penelope were able to reunite and tracked Alistair and King Maric in a fantasy where Alistair was Maric's acknowledged son, and Cailan still lived and was the heir apparent to the throne of Ferelden.

Penelope reminded Alistair of his mission to kill Titus, find Maric, and then become a proper king in order to convince Alistair to not live a lie. Penelope asks King Maric if he agrees, to which he concured with her that Alistair must face the reality of the situation and turn away from this fantasy. Alistair then concedes and is briefed of their predicament: Titus was pulled into the Fade with them and is hunting them with demons.

The group decided to track Titus to his own dream fantasy in the Fade and launched an ambush on him. Eventually Titus was slain by King Maric and his schemes to take over Thedas for Tevinter was foiled.

In spite of their victory, Maric elects to remain in the Fade, commenting that everyone dear to him has seemingly passed on now. Alistair however persuades Maric that he should return with them. Upon returning to their physical bodies, the party finds Maric still connected to the device that drew them all mentally into the fade. Unfortunately, King Maric's health had vastly deteriorated and Bethany knew that the strange device was all that was keeping him alive.

Realizing that there was no other way to end his father's suffering after all, Alistair destroyed the device and ended Maric's life. With their adventure over, Alistair returned to Ferelden along with Bethany as his magical advisor with an agreement that if she needed to depart the post she would vet another candidate.

The last bit of the tale explained why Bethany could not just up and join the Inquisition. Parting with her was sorrowful, but we will be together again soon enough. In the meantime there is a breach in the sky to fix.

941 Dragon, Pluitanis 15th

Today I returned to Haven with the Mages in tow. Most of the journey was spent reminiscing fondly of Bethany and her interesting adventures along with some thoughts about my desires for a future with her and Merrill. Can the three of us truly be together? Will my Tranquility come back if I seal the breech?

With no answers to those questions and the fact that none of the Mages had decided to take imprisonment over conscription I brought Fiona into my meeting with the council. There we made her a Lieutenant and the conscripted mages would be under her orders while she was under Cullen’s. After that we decided to give the mages some rest and wait for Cassandra and her party’s return before we tackled the actual breech.

941 Dragon, Pluitanis 21st

Cassandra, Sera, and Solas returned from their trip to Therinfal Redoubt. Before they went Leliana and Josephine had worked tirelessly to convince, coerce, and win over some of Orlais' most influential houses. Ten noble families helped the Inquisition pressure the Templars into sealing the Breach. Thus Cassandra and her party traveled to Therinfal Redoubt and demanded that the Lord Seeker deal with them or face the wrath of Orlais.

When they arrived the group was greeted by a Templar and told that the Lord Seeker requested Cassandra perform a ritual that all Templars are required to do. Once the ritual was complete, red lyrium infused Templars attacked. It was all Cassandra, Solas, and Sera could do to escape.

When Cassandra finished relaying her tale she said, “The Templars are lost to us. Turned into these Lyrium infused creatures. Hopefully you have better news Herald.”

“Somewhat, but what I experienced seems to tie in with what happened at Therinfal Redoubt.” With that said I began to relate what happened in Redcliffe especially noting the red Lyrium infused creatures in the dark future I had glimpsed.

We all realized then that this was more than a breech. It had to be related to this Ancient One somehow. The breech, the rifts, and the red lyrium were all connected.

941 Dragon, Pluitanis 22nd

Preparations for an assault on Haven were made before we decided to start the ritual. We had plans for defending and plans for an escape route through old tunnels if our forces were in fact overwhelmed.

Under the Breech mages began drawing from the fade and feeding me that power. I felt the mark on my hand pulsating and reached up trying to knit the Breech together with this strange new power flowing in me. My other power kept wanting to reach out, but I just focused on sewing the breach shut. Slowly I pushed an imaginary needle through thread one stitch at a time even as pain assaulted my senses. Each and every stitch was a major effort even with extra power filling me the task was nearly impossible. Somehow I was able to continue though pushing away the pain and fatigue until, finally, with one last explosion of power the Breech was closed and I collapsed.

I woke again later there were cries of alarm and screams. I opened my door to find the village of Haven in flames. I rushed to the Chantry where I found Leliana, “What’s happening?”

“A force of soldiers attacked. Cassandra and the others went to the Trebuchets to try and stop them. My scouts say that it worked, but now a dragon is attacking.” I nod to her and them I run out the Chantry looking up to the sky.

Nothing I can’t see it up there, but I can see buildings on fire. I reach out with my powers and begin putting the flames out and rescuing people from the fires. As I do that I see creatures from the future breaking through our gates. These are people infused with Red Lyrium I don’t bother trying to freeze them, I just look to a point above them in the sky and create a giant block of ice there. It falls on them and I walk over it and look down the road.

I see Varric, Solas, Cassandra, Dorian, Vivienne, and Fiona leading our troops in a retreat towards me. I run towards them and look past them and our forces. Out there must be more attackers. I concentrate on my power forming ice spikes all along the ground. My people get to me and I say, “In the keep.”

All of them run past except Cassandra, “He has an Archdemon!”

“I’ll hold them off, you see if you can get our people to safety.”

“Okay Herald.” She moves inside, even as one of Iron Bull’s men says, “I’ll look after the Herald.”

“Fine,” I say then I begin pulling at my power. There is snow on the mountain tops here, snow in the air, but where is that dragon?

It makes a pass at the gates and I can’t quite hit it with cold or ice spikes. “Need to be more visible.” I say and move to a better spot out in the open in the middle of Haven even as I pull at my power.

I look at the man that I have hardly spoken to and hardly even met. “You should go, I can’t keep you alive here.”

“Not going to happen Milady.” I don’t have time or concentration to argue. So I don’t and there the Dragon is a blast of fire hits the ground right where the young man was standing. The man has dodged, away somehow and I’ve tumbled.

The Dragon lands and a creature steps off its back while I’m trying to freeze them. My anger isn’t enough to get there, but I have another plan anyway one that is definitely working. The young man from Iron Bull’s company comes to attack and the creature, but the dragon grabs him in its claws. Blood pours from the great rents in his armor and then the dragon flings him aside like a rag doll.

Before I can run to him my mind is filled with terror. I can hardly even move with the wailing in my mind, but I continue to concentrate on my plan using my power on the ice and snow for miles all around use even as he speaks, “There you are, you’ve stolen that which does not belong to you. Taken what was rightfully mine.” His voice is deep and sounds like it is full of gravel.

I fight through what must be the Terror spell enough to ask, “Who are you?”

He holds out an orb saying, “Who am I?” Clearly that’s pissed him off because he decides to start telling me, “Know me, know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One! The will that is Corypheus! I do not know how you survived, but what marks you as ‘touched’ what you flail at rifts. I crafted to assault the very Heavens. And you’ve used the Anchor to undo my work! The gall! I once breached the Fade in the name of another, to serve the Old Gods of the Empire in person. I found only chaos and corruption. Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused. No more. I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own. To champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world. Beg that I succeed. For I have seen the Throne of the Gods, and it was empty!”

He holds out an orb, it seems to connect with the mark on my hand and I am beset by immense pain like tiny shards of glass grating along my skin. I continue my concentration on my own power while looking over at where the poor young man whose name I have never learned lies dying.

The pain in my hand ends and Corypheus speaks again, “Pah!” He throws the orb down saying, “Your meddling has broken it. I’ll find another way though. Still I can’t keep you alive.”

I look up in the sky and smile, “Funny I was thinking the same thing.”

He looks up as well and sees it all of the snow and ice from the surrounding mountains. It is coming down in a gigantic mass. He’s quick that’s for sure because he’s on the dragon and flying even as every bit of what I summoned falls on us.

I woke cocooned in my own ice a feeling I remember from Kirkwall. I send bits away and look for the young man. When I find his body I know he is already dead I touch his cheek and whisper softly, “I’m sorry I didn’t know your name, but I will find out and you will be remembered.”

After clearing a small area I wrote this entry and will shortly be on my way to find our forces.

941 Dragon, Pluitanis 23rd

It would have taken anyone else days to tunnel out of what I dropped from the sky, but my powers made it perhaps an hour or two. I found my way to the Chantry and it was empty. As we had originally planned the tunnel leading out was how Cassandra led everyone out. I’m happy about that and I simply follow the pathway.

It takes quite some time to find my people, they have made camp somewhere in the middle of the Frostback mountains. Varric sees me first and says, “See I told you Snowflake isn’t bothered by cold.”

Cassandra says, “We saw it from a distance a huge amount of snow and ice high in the sky and then falling. We thought you should be dead.”

“I am fine, cold doesn’t bother me.”

I was brought to a fire anyway and people stared at me many staring at me as if I had been reborn anew. I sat by the fire and listened to them learning that Iron Bull’s man was named Harden and letting Bull know that he didn’t make it while listening to everyone’s tales of survival.

Hours later the council was arguing about what we should do next and the blame for what happened with haven. Cullen was saying, “We should have woken her earlier when the forces arrived. You’ve seen what her power can do she could have wiped them out before we had to retreat.”

Cassanrda was saying, “She fainted after the Breech I wanted to make sure she was well and I certainly didn’t know they would have an Archdemon.”

I stepped away not sure how to help them now that I had destroyed Haven just to maybe kill Corypheus. I wasn’t really sure though because I saw him get on the dragon and they were flying away, but he had to have been hit by my snow. Would that really kill him though? Maybe it wouldn’t not with all that Red Lyrium in him.

Solas stood at my side saying, “They don’t know what to do, they need a leader.”

“I thought I was mostly.” He shakes his head and says, “They need a place to go and someone who can guide them there. I know of a place if you would listen?”

“You didn’t mention it before?” He shrugs, “You had a place why move everyone from it? Besides now is when you need to lead to be shown as their leader and guide.”

“How do you even know this?”

“I know many things about the ancient elves. I’ve made studying them part of my life. Will you trust me on this?” I looked at him, he was still very strange, but this was the best offer I was going to get. I nodded and then listened to him.

Once Solas was done explaining I went to the council and said, “I know a place, it’s myths and legend, but maybe it’s there.”

The others followed me and I sent ice and snow out of our path and kept it from falling on us from above. With the going made easier it was not long until we saw it. A great fortress in the middle of the Frostback mountains just waiting for us. Skyhold….

941 Dragon, Nubulis 5th

It’s been two weeks since we found this fortress. We’ve set up lines of communication and supplies. New people seem to show up by the day and with them come reports of rifts that need to be closed. Before I can go out and close them though there is a ceremony that needs to be performed.

I am taken out before all of the people and declared to be their leader. I am declared to be Herald of Andraste and their Inquisitor. It is exciting and an enormous responsibility. Though it isn’t my kingdom of Arendelle it is a lot of people who I am now responsible for. I hope that I am up to the task.

Once the ceremony is over I am back with the council which, from now on, will be my circle of advisors. The difference isn’t really all that much different since I was already responsible for many of the decisions we ended up with anyway. Also if these reports of rifts are true I will need to travel quite a bit and these people will need to make some decisions in my absence.

In any case we are looking at the map and I am saying, “You’ve marked all the places where we have reports of Rifts Leliana?”

“Yes, and we’re still hoping for word back from that agent Sera sent to Halamshiral. Her correspondence has been odd, but I think that by now she might be close to meeting with some of Briala’s people in between pranking local nobles and stealing things.”

“Right and we’ve gained the services of one Warden Blackwall?”

“Yes, he’s been helping us in return for information on where the other Wardens may have gone. Iron Bull, Dorian and he are currently out looking for more details.”

I look to Josephine, “We have any news on getting an Invitation to see the Empress?”

“Not yet Inquisitor, but we will keep trying.”

I sigh and then look at the map, “So we have a few regions where there are rifts that need my personal touch so let’s start in Ferelden shall we.

Cullen speaks, “Mostly in the lands near Redcliffe we have reports of Rifts near what the locals call The Foot hold, near the outlying Farms, in these woods here,” He pointed to the marker, “Also, on the outskirts of Redcliffe and in Dwarfson’s pass.”

“Any Idea on numbers?” He looks at Leliana and she says, “Possibly three in each location we’ve had our people putting up warning signs as it seems demons won’t appear if people don’t get close.”

“Right and no reports from Crestwood or the Storm Coast?”

“Not since you went to Val Royeaux and closed them on your way.”

I nod to Cullen then say, “Of course we also have reports of Rifts on the other side of the Frostback mountains in Orlais. These reports are currently a bit more hesitant?”

Leliana nods, “The scouts have really just gotten into positions in these areas. I teach them not to waste birds, but we did need to know at least if there were rifts. Plus Josephine’s people have also relayed information as well.”

I nod and say, “So it looks like there are some in the Emprise du Lion, and the Exalted plains at the least. These other locations further out like the Hissing Wastes and Western approach may not have any rifts?”

There is moderate agreement even as I look at the map again and say, “Even if they do that’s weeks of travel time. That is time that we just do not have right now not if this Elder One survived and is still planning on executing Empress Celine.”

“I think we should take his survival as a good possibility.” I nod at Cassandra’s point and then say, “Okay a small party can journey with me to Redcliffe and where apparently we missed some rifts around that area. It can be part of showing we intend to honor our Alliance with Fereldan.”

I think a bit more, “After that we’ll return here to Skyhold where hopefully we shall have heard from Empress Celine. If she’s willing to talk to us and is still in the Winter Palace then we head west and through the Emprise du Lion where we can close some rifts and generate some good will on that front.”

Cullen points to the markers left, “That still leaves a lot of open rifts.”

“I know send out troops and try to keep people from heading towards them. If we are seen securing the rifts people will know that we intend to close them, but just like Andraste herself I’m only one person and I can’t be everywhere.”

941 Dragon, Nubulis 10th

Closing the rifts is actually the easy part it seems. It is a two step process, step one I kill the demons from afar. Step two we move in and I close the rift while Varric, Iron Bull, and Solas keep me safe.

It’s dealing with other troubles in the area that seems to bog us down. People who need food, people who want strange wolves sent away, people who just want to see the Herald of Andraste. Because of all this, despite having horses it takes us a week and a half to close these rifts and we’ve ended up near the Storm Coast in any case.

At least there’s an Inqusition outpost here along with Dorian, Vivienne and Iron Bull’s men. I look through quite a bit of correspondence from Haven and at a map provided by one of our scouts.

The first thing I do is read the correspondence and reply, the second is read a letter that has been sent by Bethany.

_Dearest Elsa,_

 

_King Allistair would like me to convey his sincere thanks for closing the Rifts in the Fade near Redcliffe. He is sending supplies and aid to Haven even as I pen this letter._

 

_On a personal note I ask if you have heard word from our Merrill though. How sweet would our time have been in Redcliffe if we could have truly shared our love and with her as well? I am worried about our lover and hope she is well, but have received no messages from her. If you happen to be in Orlais please look for her._

 

_I am still in the process of vetting a decent candidate for Magical Advisor to the king, but it has been delayed because Queen Anora is with child. The king has asked that I stay at least as long as the birth of the child and I have agreed. I know this may disappoint you as it disappoints me as well, but I could not simply leave the Queen in the hands of someone else._

 

_With all of my Love,_

 

_Bethany_

 

I finish the letter and smile in understanding even as a tear drops from my eye. I think I would not love her so much if she was not the person that she is and I entirely understand her need to be there as a healer. Especially considering the political turmoil Fereldan has been through. An heir to the throne will ensure more stability.

I rest for a while and then examine the map of Storm Coast provided by one of the scouts. Then I gather all of the men and women and begin speaking to them. “Okay, here’s how we’re going to do this. Iron Bull, his men and I will ride to each of the designated Rifts and shut it down. Dorian, Vivienne, Solas and Varric I want you to check in with any people here with our troops and get things done. That means healing, ordering blankets, finding sheep, or settling any fights you find. If you need my assistance have one of the Mages send up a Signal. Is that clear?”

Everyone seems to understand the orders and as I ride off with Bull he says, “That was pretty good boss. You’ve really got some leadership potential there.”

“Considering how long I was Tranquil I am amazed. Everything now seems so clear and vibrant like I know exactly what to do and how I should do it. Some part of me worries that I’m not doing the best most logical action, but inside I feel like I’m doing what is right.”

He chuckles, “Yeah, but you learned something too here. After we ran all over the place near Redcliffe this time you arrive at the camp look at the map and make a decision that will make our time here go faster.”

I nod, “Yes, well Haven’s keeping me updated, but so far we haven’t heard any word from Empress Celine. I know there’s tension between Orlais and Ferelden and now I worry that maybe our alliance with Ferelden might be keeping us from getting that invitation.”

I sigh and add, “Plus I was really hoping Sera’s people would return with word from Brialla. So far we’ve gotten other good intel that seems to have helped us, but nothing from Brialla and nothing from my…” I pause and try to think of my relationship with Merrill, “my…Merrill.”

“Shit you’ve got two girls boss? Must be good to be the herald.”

I stare at him not even knowing how to begin to respond. In the meantime he’s continued on to our original conversation, “My contacts tell me that Orlais is in a major war between the Empress and the Duke’s forces so that could be keeping things from calming down boss.” I nod and we ride to the first rift.

Even as I’m killing the demons I’m also thinking of the letter I read at camp. I miss Bethany, but she’s doing important things just like I am. I dreamed of trying to fix things back in Kirkwall and then the three of us dreamed of making the world a better place when we lived in Halamshiral. Now we are doing it and although it might cost us time together it is a worthwhile endeavor.

The rift closes with a pop and I look to Bull, “Next one Bull?”

“Yeah boss, Chargers! Horns up!” The chargers scream the words, “Horns Up!” and we are riding for the next rift, then the next and another until we take a break and make camp. In the morning we are up again and riding fast. The rifts are closed one by one and then we are on our way back to Skyhold.

941 Dragon, Nubulis 12th

When I arrive back in Skyhold the place is bustling with activity and people. Many of whom see me and point, then others look as well. I have become a focal point in their faith in The Maker and Andraste. Outside this place there are those who don’t believe, but in here nearly all believe. It is a heady responsibility.

I find my way to my room to rest the Chargers already heading to an Inn I am intercepted by Sera. The blonde elf takes my hand and says, “There you are being all heraldy. I have someone who wants to meet with you, ohh this is gonna be good!”

“What is it?” She laughs and just pulls on my hand. “Nope it’s a secret, but come on get along with it. I want to see!”

I follow the strange woman into the Inn where the chargers went and up to a room. She opens the door and Inside is Merrill. I rush to her and encompass her in a hug, my lips meet hers and her tongue is in my mouth. Her thigh between my legs and pressing into me I can’t even think of anything else but kissing her, touching her being with her.

“Oh yeah, that’s amazing! You’ve already got her dress down.” The haze clears some and I look to the voice. It’s Sera and she is staring at my breasts which are indeed revealed because my dress is at my waist. I blush a deep crimson as does Merrill who is pushing my dress back up and saying, “Oh goodness I didn’t mean to I mean usually your Tranquility kicks in and…”

Sera is laughing hysterically and staring at me as I fix my dress. I don’t bother addressing her and just smile at Merrill putting a hand on her face, “It’s gone the Tranquility is gone ever since I got this.” I show her the mark on my hand.

“They say you use that to close rifts in the fade. They say you’re Andraste’s Herald and the leader of the Inquisition.”

“She’s also a right Sapphic dream! Did you see those breasts of hers and you were all over her Merry. I thought you were going to do it right here in my room.” Sera laughs again and I run my forehead. “Merry?”

She nods, “That’s what she’s been calling me ever since we met. It’s fine I guess.”

I nod then say, “What have you been up to my love?”

She giggles and kisses me, “Never thought I’d hear you say that I am sure.”

“Bethany said the same thing.” I smile and hear Sera say, “Bethany? Are you stringing two women on Herald?” I look over at her and say, “They both claimed me some time ago when I was still Tranquil. Maybe I’ll let you read the journals someday.”

“Maybe or maybe not as I have one of them and Bethany the other.” Sera just laughs and I smile. “So will you have to leave again?”

Merrill shakes her head, “Briala wants to work with you. She thinks it’s very important to have the Inquisition as an ally. So here I am and in due time we’ll get you an invitation the Palace. Hopefully Briala can convince the Queen and Duke to hold some sort of peace talks soon.”

I take Merrill’s hand and say, “Come on lets go talk more in my room.”

I hear Sera say, “Talk hmm? Will that be with or without clothes?” Then she laughs again. I don’t know maybe it was funny.

In my room Merrill nearly removes my clothes before I can say, “Wait, wait I didn’t with Bethany and now I shouldn’t with you until all three of us can have a chance to speak about our relationship.”

Merrill just kisses my cheek and neck then says, “I love Bethany and I love you what’s more to discuss my love?”

“Permissions, guidelines, how we ought to act when all three of us are apart.” Merrill kisses me again and I add, “I’ll write a missive to her and let her know you’re okay and we’d really appreciate a quick visit from her soon.”

Merrill pouts and then sighs, “Adamant about this aren’t you.”

I nod, “Yes, I told Bethany the same exact thing. The three of us must speak in person about this in order to establish trust and guidelines.”

Merrill shakes her head, “Not Tranquil and yet still reliably logical,” she kisses and hugs me adding, “This is acceptable though right?”

“Yes, I suppose so.”

941 Dragon, Nubulis 19th

Merrill, and I have been vastly busy all around Fereldan closing rifts. Cassandra, Vivienne and Blackwall have been traveling around Emprise Du Leon checking up on important details for the Inquisition there. Meanwhile Solas, Blackwall, and Dorian have been sent out to the Exalted plains to do the same. Both groups should help locate rifts and report them back.

Varric had some personal issues to attend to, but he returned to Skyhold about the same time as Merrill and I. He met us as we arrived and spoke saying, “I have someone you need to meet Snowflake, you can come too Daisy.”

“I was intending to get a shower and then speak with Leliana, Cullen, and Josephine, but if it is important let’s go.”

He nods saying, “Very important.”

So Merrill and I met with Varric on top of Skyhold's battlements where we found Penelope Hawke herself Champion of Kirkwall. I wonder if many people, upon seeing her, are disappointed that they are not seeing her sister Bethany instead? I almost asked, but she started right off by saying, “Elsa? The Tranquil….how can you?”

“Cast magic? Be the Inquisitor? Andraste has touched me, saving me from the fade and granting me great power.”

Hawke blinked twice then stared at me, “Maker can it be so?”

Merrill laughed and said, “We definitely need to work on your sarcasm love.”

“I suppose we do. Still, it is the official version of the story is it not?” Merrill nodded and said, “The truth is even more fantastic really.”

Penelope took a few moments to process. “Okay so Inquisitor if I may have a few moments. I

have an ally among the Grey Wardens that has more information on the nature of Corypheus and his plans. He is currently in hiding, in Crestwood, and would like you to meet with him.”

“Very well.”

941 Dragon, Nubulis 20th

Outside of the village of Crestwood we met with Penelope Hawke's Warden ally a middle aged man named Stroud. Stroud spoke confidently saying, “The Grey Wardens have all been summoned to Orlais by Warden-Commander Clarel in what he believes to be one last desperate attempt to end all Blights forever, but I think this is Corypheus’ work”

“What makes you think this is the case?”

I wanted to know and he explained a bit more, “All of the Wardens in Orlais have simultaneously begun to hear what they believe to be the call of the Archdemon, the precursor to The Calling.”

I nod slowly since I have read about the calling in books when I was at the circle. I think I begin to understand it and yet Blackwall hadn’t mentioned this. I made a mental note of the strange man who had been recruited to our cause and whom I had truly not met except in passing.

“I can’t explain Blackwall may not have felt it. He’s away now though so perhaps the man did feel it, but since he was currently working for the Inquisition he feels his duty to it is more important.”

Stroud did have a point there, “Okay, can you speak more about why exactly you feel this is Corypheus?”

“Well with this calling and thinking we might have a new Blight, Warden-Commander Clarel has suggested using blood magic and demons to make a final stand in the Deep Roads and end all Blights forever.”

“The logic of this action escapes me. In past blights such means were not necessary so why would they be necessary now?”

Stroud nodded, “Exactly my thoughts milady and when I protested Clarel's plan with the same logic the Warden mages immediately claimed I was interfering and called me a traitor. I was forced into exile for making my concerns known.”

“These actions don’t seem like those of the Grey Wardens in the past. What could possibly be guiding their thought process?”

“Well milady the Warden Commander seemed to believe that Corypheus dead by Hawke's hand, but when I looked into the matter more it seemed possible that just as with an Archdemon, Corypheus may not die so easily.”

“I dropped an entire mountain of snow on him and he seems to have survived, so your theory has some merit.”

Stroud nodded, “I believe it and additionally I think that the call felt by the Wardens is not being produced by an Archdemon, but by Corypheus himself, in order to command the Wardens or get them to do his bidding.”

I sighed deeply and Merrill hugged me from behind her softness at my back was a momentary respite from my feeling of vast concern at this situation. “Stroud, where are the Wardens now?”

“A Tevinter ritual tower in the Western Approach.”

I nod slowly, “Provide me a map and I will meet you and Penelope there as soon as possible. I would like to ensure that I leave word back at Haven as to what I am doing.”

941 Dragon, Nubulis 21st

After speaking with Cullen, Josephine, and Leliana I have gathered as our forces and am even now marching for the Western Approach in Orlais.

941 Dragon, Nubulis 26th

Stroud and Penelope have found our small army and are traveling with us through Orlais. So far the trip has not been without Incident. In the Emprise Du Leon alone it seems as if there are hundreds of things that absolutely need the attention of the Inquisition.

941 Dragon, Nubulis 29th

Thankfully Cassandra, Iron Bull, Blackwall, Solas, Vivienne, and Dorian have caught up to our forces as we have been travelling. There was some anger between Cassandra and Varric about Penelope, but I was able to sort it out with some logic. Merrill, who is reading over my shoulder as I write today would like to point out that she helped me.

941 Dragon, Eluviesta 3rd

Travelling through Orlais has meant sending many of my companions out to perform the numerous tasks that seem to mount every day. These are requests for aid, requests for sheep to be found, requests and pleas of every sort that cannot simply be ignored.

This, unfortunately means that once we have found this Ancient Ritual tower my forces are at perhaps 50 and my companions consist of Merrill, Penelope, and Stroud. The three of us entered the Watchtower and there we found a group of Wardens lead by a Venatori magister.

A grey warden warrior stepped forward, the magister killed them and then brought forth a demon which seemed to merge with one of the Grey Warden Mages. Merrill spoke softly saying, “The blood magic he’s using is binding each Warden Mage to a demon.”

The horror in her voice was clear and so I moved forward, “Wardens this is the Inquisition and I am Herald Elsa Arendelle you must cease what you are doing and surrender.”

I know I don’t look terribly threatening, but you might think someone might get the message somewhere along the line. A pack of demons and the Wardens turned and began to attack. I opened myself to my power and turned the first line into a pack of ice. The line behind stopped and I spoke again, “I haven’t killed any of you yet. I do not want to, but I will if I must. This ritual is wrong, killing your fellow Wardens is wrong. The Magister has tricked you.”

“They won’t listen Herald.” The magister, named Erimond, was in the distance using some magic to increase the volume of his voice. “You see this ritual was sold to them as a way to transform the order into a demon army capable of entering the Deep Roads, fighting the darkspawn, and eventually kill the Old Gods as they sleep, thus preventing any future Blight.”

The way he said, “Herald” was jarring and sarcastic. Even as he spoke though I had melted the ice around the Wardens heads and said, “But it is a lie.”

“Oh no Herald, the truth was that it would indeed work just like I said. The only side effect: enslaving the demon-bound Wardens to Corypheus himself.”

Anger poured from me, but with the Wardens between Erimond and myself my power would do more to hurt them than he. Merrill had less restrictions though, but Erimond was clearly prepared for her magic. He ran and more demons mixed with grey wardens attacked.

I froze them all into a giant block of ice, then went through and killed each and every demon. The wardens who were left I pulled into a group of about 15. “Idiots! How could you miss what he was doing?”

There was a lot of sheepish milling around. “I don’t have time for this where did he go?”

“Milady he went to Adamant fortress.”

I turned to Stroud and he sighed, “It’s well defended. You have fifty men it won’t be enough.”

I looked into the distance and just said, “Lead me to it. We’ll see just how many men I need.”

Merrill put a hand on my shoulder and I sighed. “I need the anger right now Merrill. I’ll be alright I promise.”

“Aye love, but know I’m right here at your side and I’m angry at them as well.”

Stroud spoke with the fifteen Grey Wardens and organized them with the Inquisition forces as we all marched towards Adamant Fortress.

941 Dragon, Eluviesta 5th

Anger can’t be held up like that for days and the march did indeed take days. When we arrived the fortress had a small army guarding it. More than enough to take on the fifty men at my command so, it was going to have to be the same way that I defeated the bandits at the Caer.

So, I sat and concentrated pulling on the great ocean that was my power. Snow, Ice and sleet poured from the skies above Adamant and freezing winds echoed about the walls. The problem here was that I didn’t want to kill these men, just put them asleep. It was a delicate balance that I had never before tried.

Merrill, Penelope, and Stroud wore heavy warm clothes as they approached the fortress with me. At the main gate two guards had fallen to sleep due to the cold. We continued into the

Main Bailey, there we found some shades attacking the sleeping Wardens and killed those creatures. We continued through the fortress killing shades and demons as we went.

In the main courtyard Erimond was still standing somehow. I suspect a demon or red lyrium. “Herald you certainly do have quite some power, but our task must be completed.”

Two Grey Wardens were close to him, but both were asleep due to the cold. Stroud spoke in my ear saying, “Calrel and a new recruit who will be Clarel's sacrifice to bind a demon to her.”

Erimond pulled one of the Wardens close and I sent sheets of sharpened ice to his back. He screamed in pain and went down. “Damn you! Corypheus hear my call and kill these meddlers.”

Corypheus' dragon swooped from what seemed to be nowhere and attacked. Fiery breath slammed into a wall of ice and pillars of ice shot from the ground into its wings. The creature shattered the pillars and fell to the ground. It’s red eyes stared at me and I was hit with great fear again.

“I remember you. Do you remember me?” I spoke even as I ran concentrating on the sky. The creature jumped and flew into the air zig zagging about. Apparently it had indeed remembered what happened when last we met.

With my concentration on the dragon and the flames from its attack the fortress began to warm up and Grey Wardens began to wake. The first of whom was the woman who would have been turned to a demon by Erimond and she was even now fighting with him.

Merrill and I rushed towards her. The dragon was swooping in for an attack, but I shoved a giant spike of ice into its back. The creature screamed in pain as Clarel killed Erimond. Unfortunately the dragon slammed into the walkway we were all on Merrill, Clarel, and I began to plummet.

Even as we fell I was building an ice platform from the ground to us. The speed of my building wasn’t quite fast enough I knew our landing was going to hurt and braced with my hands out even as we were about to hit the solid ice.

The mark on my hand glowed and responded somehow to my concerns though. A rift opened and instead of slamming into a platform we floated gently through a strange green lit land. When our feet touched ground gravity seemed to reassert. Merrill spoke first, “It’s the fade, the raw fade and we are physically inside.”

“Herald, I was so wrong about him. Wrong about everything I…I don’t even know what to say.”

I looked around, then began rubbing the mark on my hand. Mostly I’d been using this thing to stitch together rifts in the fade, but it could clearly do so much more. Of course that wasn’t important and neither were recriminations. “Now’s not the time Clarel isn’t it?”

“Yes Herald.”

“Elsa and this is Merrill.” I gestured to my love and looked around some more. “Who I think is right. We’re in the fade.”

“How do we get out?”

I focused on my mark seeing if I could open a rift, but no luck there. “Well I can’t open a rift back, so we’ll have to see if we can find one.”

The others agreed and we began climbing some stairs. At the top of the stairs we encountered a spirit that looked familiar. “Do I know you?”

“Yes and perhaps no. I know the truth of the events at the Temple of Sacred Ashes.”

“Divine Justinia?” The spirit shrugged, “Your memories of the event were stolen by the Nightmare.”

I look at Merrill and she says, “Pride, Envy, Lust, Fear, maybe Nightmare is like that.”

I nodded and said, “Who or what is this Nghtmare.”

“A powerful demon and the general of Corypheus's demon army. It is a creature that feeds on terrors. The Nightmare was in fact the origin of the false Calling the Grey Wardens experienced.”

Clarel sighed and said, “I should have realized.”

“Nightmare is very powerful it uses your fears against you. Seek out your memories Elsa and they will guide you.” She vanished and I rubbed my mark of tranquility with a palm.

“Well I suppose we’d best keep moving along.” The other two nodded and we moved through the fade. Wraith attacked and after we defeated them we saw images or I guess my own memories even as they seemed to fill my brain. I had interrupted Corypheus' ritual in the Temple of Sacred Ashes an then in an effort to save the Divine I touched the orb Corypheus was holding. That’s where my mark came from or I guess Anchor as Corypheus calls it.

As the image faded Clarel spoke, “Grey Wardens were collaborating with Corypheus in the ritual. I saw two Warden mages magically restraining the Divine for the sacrifice.”

A voice spoke after Clarel, “Make haste the Nightmare is aware of your presence.”

We moved along even as a different voice spoke. Corypheus and his gravelly voice spoke, “You can’t win. You can’t even control your powers. You’ll kill Merrill just as you killed your sister.”

Merrill was saying, “I didn’t mean for Sabrae to die. I tried to help them.” I pulled her into a hug, “Shh he wants that. He wants our fear.”

Clarel shivered and spoke, “Seems like he’s getting it quite easily enough. Damn him.”

We continued on fighting wraiths and trying not to listen to the insidious fears that Nightmare was using to taunt us as we went along. We came to an area where we encounteed the Divine again. She spoke saying, “You must fight more demons to regain your memories.”

I nodded and we fought some more demons. An image appeared of the past again this time just after I had grabbed the orb. The explosion had sent me into the fade and the Divine was helping me to escape to the breech. She died just as I escaped, slain by demons.

“Are you really the Divine then? The one who saved me or just a spirit that looks like her?”

“Both and neither.” Merrill raised a hand and spoke, “Don’t be an arse just tell us which it is and no more of that.”

The spirit said nothing while Clarel moved forward saying, “So you were responsible for the Divine’s death then?”

“I’d say it was the demons fault, though clearly if I had been willing to risk using my magic I could probably have saved her.”

“You can’t know that love.” Before I could answer Merrill more demons and small spider like demons attacked led by a Terror. We dispatched them and moved forward following the floating figure that looked like the Divine. Even more creatures seemed to pour out of the ground and we fought them as well.

We continued battling until finally we saw a rift. This one looked as if it led directly to Thedas regular so, of course, it was guarded by a gigantic spider demon. “So close Elsa and yet so far.”

The spirit of the divine slammed into the spider and the two rocketed into the air. The last words from the spirit were a message for Leliana. Even with that creature gone there was still a fear demon left and more of the tiny spider demons. I froze them all solid and we ran through the rift to our world.

Once in Thedas regular I focused on the rift and began closing it. In the meantime Clarel and Merrill fought a group of demons. As the rift closed with a bang of displaced air the remaining demons were destroyed.

941 Dragon, Eluviesta 6th

I’ve spent a day at Adamant fortress killing demons and speaking with the remaining Grey Wardens and Clarel. She clearly knows now how much damage she did and recognizes that they are vulnerable to the power of Corypheus. She has also been dealing with their culpability in the death of the Divine, which will certainly make their presence in Orlais contentious.

So I am left with a decision do I exile the Wardens from Orlais due to their potential for corruption, or do I allow them to remain and fight for the Inquisition?

The fact of the matter here is that even though I am clearly a one woman army I can’t be everywhere. The vast amount of tasks that Inquisition forces have been asked to accomplish can only be done if we have more people. So I have asked the Grey Wardens to remain and rebuild their order, joining with Inquisition forces at Skyhold, scouting the Hissing Wastes, and many more things that cannot be done by myself alone.

941 Dragon, Eluviesta 12th

I returned to Skyhold and no sooner did I arrive than we received an Invitation from Briala, as ambassador to the elves in Orlais, to come to the Winter Palace in Halamshiral and attend a Peace Talks being convened by the Queen. She reminds me of the bonds we have shared and I am sure she wishes the Inquisition to help her. I am not quite sure how we might be able to do that, but I know in my heart that I feel for the downtrodden elves of Orlais. Hopefully we can help them.

941 Dragon, Eluviesta 20th

The group travelling with me to Orlais is Cassandra, Merrill, Leliana, and Varric. Iron Bull, Blackwall, Sera, Dorian, and Vivienne have been dispatched all around Orlais on various missions for our Inquisition, but mostly to locate any rifts that may need my personal touch.

Upon our arrival at the Winter Palace we are greeted by Briala herself, “Elsa…I mean Herald or is it Inquisitor now?”

I shrug and say, “Between friends it is Elsa and I want to thank you for helping us get this invitation.”

She smiles a secretive smile and says, “Of course Elsa and my eyes and ears are also yours as long as you favor an outcome that will help my people.”

I nod to her and soon after we are announced at court. The Grand Duchess Florianne de Chalons and Duke Gaspard are announced behind us and we are all greeted by Empress Celene. I can’t quite recall what she said or what I said in return but, if I am honest, it was because I was so busy wondering if this was what it had been like for people to be greeted by me when I was a Queen. The Winter Palace had nothing on my own castle, but it was still quite awe inspiring and the Empress was dressed in her best. All of it, I now realize, intended to throw people off their game and make them respect her.

Well it certainly worked but, I think, the courtiers appreciated my remarks in turn and when the brief greeting was done we were ushered away to the party. Leliana asked to speak with me when I had a moment and I agreed.

First though I had to mingle with the numerous members of the court including the fascinating Lady Mantillon from whom I requested a dance. Afterwards Merill and I had a chance to dance as well. The elven woman is a much better partner if I do say so myself. Though, I will admit, that my love for her colors my feelings on that score.

In any case Merrill and I went to the Vestibule where we met together with Leliana. The Left Hand of the Divine mentioned that an occult advisor seems to have charmed the empress and the court and Merill mentioned that she’d heard Gaspard accusing Ambassador Briala of the same thing which we all knew was not currently the case.

I sent Leliana, Medrill, and Varric off to investigate while Cassandra and I continued the dull duties of mingling with the crowd and conversing with them. Celene's ladies-in-waiting ended up actually being somewhat interesting and I was able to convince some nobles in the garden to aid the Inquisition.

Soon enough the bells announcing the Ball began to ring and I waited for the second to enter fashionably late. Inside the Ballroom I met up with the rest of my party who had fascinating tales to tell about what they had been doing in the meantime. It was almost hard to believe they’d been through so many secret rooms, dealt with a rogue group of Venatori, found evidence against Gaspard, visited Empress Celine’s vault, and also met with the Empress’ Advisor, who was named Morrigan. Considering how boring it had been milling with the other nobles and answering questions about the Inquisition I almost wished I’d gone with them but, it had been better for me to be seen that to suddenly disappear.

Done speaking with my companions Lady Florianne asked for a dance and I granted it. We also had a brief moment to speak with Briala again and Varrick showed her a locket that he had found in the vault. Thankfully she didn’t ask what he’d been doing in such a secure place and instead she commented that it meant the Empress still cared for her. She then asked us to accompany her to the Empress’ Private Quarters and we obliged.

We were ambushed by Lady Florianne at this point, but I encased her in ice and we continued on our way. I’m sure the Empress’ guard would have a fine time questioning her. Sadly she’d, somehow, opened a fade rift and I had to close it. Not long after that we were also ambushed by a group of Venatori and only then were we able to make it in to the Empress.

With our evidence and Briala on hand we were able to reunite the two lovers and reveal Gaspard’s plot against the Empress as well as, apparently, Lady Florianne’s involvement with the whole thing on the side of Corypheus himself, but that detail wasn’t revealed until she was brought in for questioning. However, we’d successfully ended the civil war in Orlais, ensured Briala and the elves had a seat at the table, and utterly destroyed Gaspard’s claims to the Imperial Throne. Not bad for a single night at a ball.

941 Dragon, Eluviesta 23rd

 

Bethany arrived today along with the Ambassador from Ferelden. We had been in the process of packing up but, instead we decided to stay on for a few days. I’ll be honest here it was selfish of me to stay longer but, I wanted to ensure that Bethany, Merrill, and I all had a chance to actually talk to one another.

The actual talking part of our meeting was terribly short. The consensus between the two of them was that they would share me. I’m not sure how I became the object to be shared between them, but in the end we were together for the night.   


941 Dragon, Eluviesta 28th

 

_A few nights you mean Elsa and sorry I am to have to leave again. It was most wonderful being with you and Merry again. I love you both and will see you again soon._

 

 _Love always and forever,_

 

_Bethany_

941 Dragon, Molioris 15 th

The trip back from the Winter Palace required me to actually visit each of the rifts that my people had found around Thedas. Thankfully I got to spend that time with Merill along with Iron Bull and his chargers.

When we arrived at Skyhold Iron Bull ended up coming to meet me in my quarters. Apparently the Ben-Hassrath, or his superiors, see Corypheus as a threat as well and to that end, they want to set up a joint effort to attack a Venatori red lyrium smuggling operation on the Storm Coast. I have agreed to help with this task.

941 Dragon, Molioris 18th

The task for the Ben-Hassrath went quite well. We met with Bull's contact, Gatt, a former elven slave whom Bull recruited on Seheron, who detailed the plan for a Qunari dreadnaught to ambush a Venatori smuggling vessel before it reached open waters. In the meantime Merrill, Cassandra, Blackwall and I took one hill while Bull, Cassandra, Sera and Varric took the second with Bull’s Chargers.

A large force of Venatori came after Bull and his Chargers but, he and the others were able to repel them and the Qunari dreadnaught destroyed the smuggling vessel.

941 Dragon, Molioris 21st

I finally had a chance to meet Morrigan, who has been send by the Empress, and is now the Imperial advisor to the Inqusition. Have I mentioned that Leliana doesn’t like her? I’m not quite sure of all the details, but it has something to do with the death of the Hero of Ferelden and other details of their time together when dealing with the Archdemon attack.

Suffice it to say when Morrigan wanted to show us her Eluvian Leliana was on hand for that experience along with Merrill who had experience with Briala’s Eluvian network.

We went through the Eluvian and found a place that Morrigan was calling "the Crossroads". Merrill nodded and let me know that she’d seen it before, or at least a portion of it and that depending on which Eluvian you entered from others might be open or closed.

There were hundreds of them and Morrigan suggested that Corypheus was, even at that moment, scouring the Arbor Wilds in search of another Eluvian for the purpose of physically entering the Fade so he could approach the Black City.

941 Dragon, Molioris 30th

Blackwall went missing, but we had no time to seek him out. Instead we went directly to the Arbor wilds and it was almost disappointing the way we went through the meagre defenses Corypheus had. I kept wondering when something worse would come along. Corypheus and a man named Samson who was, apparently, a former Templar, were defending the temple. Up until the Lyrium infused mad man exploded and then rose again in one of the Grey Wardens.

His dragon attacked us as we chased after him, but I stopped it with some exceedingly sharp shards of ice pointing behind us as we ran. Solas provided some historical details of the temple and the mythal and I wondered just where he came by the information. Especially how he would know that participating in some ancient ritual would unlock doors. Both he and Morrigan clearly need some close eyes on them and I will be sure to keep that in mind. Plus, I’ve told my other compatriots to keep an eye on them.

In any case we came upon Samson and more Lyrium Infused Templars. Then we killed them and did some more strange rituals in order to get to the inner depths of the temple. There we met with an elf named Abelas who was a sentinel of the temple. I was able to convince him that we weren’t here to hurt his people and he agreed to ally with us against Corypheus. Then he went and ran off to destroy the Temple’s ‘well’ and Morrigan pursued him faster than the rest of us could. We had quite a bit of fighting before we caught up with those two including a final battle with Samson who seemed to think we were a great enemy of his, but we defeated him and then bound him and sent him back with some of Bull’s chargers to be judged later.

The ‘well’ or in this case Well of Sorrows was where we finally arrived to see an argument between Abelas and Morrigan. Apparently the Well contains the knowledge of all the previous servants of Mythal and that the price for drinking from it is to be bound forever to the will of Mythal. I wanted none of that personally, but Morrigan sure seemed interested.

Honestly I didn’t know this woman and I certainly didn’t want to drink from the fountain. Then again neither did Solas or Merrill which, at this point, was the entirety of my party. The rest were dealing with Corypheus forces or handling other things. In the end I decided to let Abelas destroy it but, Morrigan killed the poor elf and dove into the water drinking it.

Corypheus attacked right about then along with his Dragon. I was utterly tired of the two of them at this point and began slamming heavy shards of ice into both. I can still hear his voice ragged and disgusting, “You will not win. I will pull open the fade and….”

I slammed a shard of ice into his eye killing that body then I looked and saw an Eluvian. “Get out of here everyone. Someone go up and call a retreat!”

The temperature began to drop, lower, and lower now. Everything around us became colder and colder. I knew it was almost at the point where things would become utterly still. Corypheus’ dragon was utterly immobile and his current body was barely moving. Still, I couldn’t let him reach out for any servants nearby and so I pressed my powers pushing cold all throughout the temple. Freezing stone, killing anything alive, utter deadly cold beyond even my own imagining so much that even I was beginning to feel it.

The eluvian behind me shattered and then I heard the rest of the temple coming down brick by frozen brick. Corypheus and his dragon were gone, the temple destroyed and I…well I walked out of it all without much of a scratch.

Nothing is left of that temple now and the land around it is quite dead as well. We shall see if that means Corypheus is well and truly destroyed.

941 Dragon, Ferventis 4th

Everyone seems sure Corypheus is gone now and the world has begun to move forward. Leliana has become the Divine Victoria and I have pledged the Inquisition to her service, but I begin to think that we have served our purpose.

941 Dragon, Ferventis 10th

I have officially ended the Inquisition. We have done what the previous Divine wanted to do and Divine Victoria is working hard to change the very nature of the chantry, The Mage Circles have been disbanded and what few Templars are left are either in service to the Divine or renegades to be hunted down.

I am no longer the Inquisitor but, everyone still calls me the Herald of Andraste. I will never be rid of that title, but I suppose it is better than Tranquil or Maleficar. There is just a ceremony to deal with in Orlais and then Merrill and I can head to Ferelden and be with Bethany and the Queen of that country. The baby is due in Verimensis of 942.

941 Dragon, Ferventis 15th

My first time in the Palace at Orlais and Leliana, or I should say Divine Victoria, spoke to us because she found a dead, fully amored Qunari in the palace. Merrill, Leliana, and I followed his blood trail up a nearby trellis and into an adjoining room with an active Eluvian.

On the other side of the Eluvian was the Crossroads, as I’ve mentioned previously, and the blood trail which we followed to another Eluvian. Through that we found another set of Elven Ruins and another Eluvian. Through that Eluvian we found a Chateua and yet another Eluvian and more dead Qunari. Through that was a bridge and some live Qunari that attacked us and another of the stupid Eluvian’s.

Throught it we found some elves and some information on Fen’Harel who is, apparently not, a diety of the elves. More information suggested that none of the Elven dieties was actually ever a god.

A new Eluvian brought us to the Deep Roads and some more Qunari. We met a former templar who had converted to the Qun. However, he was now disillusioned with them as well and so he revealed that the Qunari attacking the Inquisition are led by a Qunari named Viddasala. She bought her troops here to the Deep Roads to mine for lyrium to strengthen the Saarebas as part of a plan called "Dragon's Breath".

Since he no longer wanted to follow the Qunari, he let us know that we could obtain gaatlok primers to blow up the mine and hinder the operation. We thanked him and let him go then moved lower in the Deep Roads. I didn’t bother using the gaatlock and instead simply destroyed most of the mining structures with my own powers along with the Qunari.

Invisible assasins attacked, but found that it is impossible to be invisible when the ground is covered with snow then they died.

We have returned to Skyhold with the information though there are few left to speak with about it.

941 Dragon, Ferventis 17th

Leiliana was handed a note by a servant and so Merill and I returned to the crossroads using that information. We found a Library and brought most of the books back to Leliana then returned and continued our search for the Qunari who were attacking, at this point, the Divine Victoria.

We were able to find a path through more Eluvian fighting Demons, Qunari, and more along our way. Until we finally came face-to-face with the Viddasala and she said that the Qunari were planing on assassinating the leaders of the South and converting those who remained. In addition, she mentions how an agent of Fen'Harel had disrupted their plans. She ran, but left behind a contingent of Qunari to attack. We destroyed them and followed after her.

She and her Qunari allies were in a fortress, but Merrill and I have dealt with fortresses before. I gave them a chance, “Surrender and we can discuss terms. Otherwise you will all die.”

I would like to say they took my advice, but they did not. Still I had enough of killing and so I only brought the temperatures inside down enough to make them fall into a hypothermic sleep. Some would have frost bite and some might die, but most would live.

We came upon a sleeping Dragon along with Viddasala and Iron Bull. We freed the dragon from her chains and left.

941 Dragon, Ferventis 19th

The anchor has been acting very oddly perhaps it is because there are no longer any rifts. Merrill and I have been trying to determine how to put an end to the problem. Solas has been nowhere to be seen.

I think we will need to remove the hand. Which has it’s own issues because of what happens when I bleed. Still, if I go to Skyhold now that it is empty again I think it will be safe.

941 Dragon, Ferventis 21st

Merrill and I have removed my hand and placed it in a secure place. We tried to burn it, but that did not work. I tried to freeze it, but that didn’t work either. So, we have hidden it somewhere that only the two of us know about.

941 Dragon, Ferventis 1st

Merrill, Bethany and I have reunited in Ferelden.

_First person accounts are always appreciated by Historians, but we also know that such accounts are filled with the biases of the person writing them. How much of this diary is fully true we can’t say, but it is accepted that Elsa was once a Tranquil Mage and that she did have great powers. She was not known to lie and we do not think she would have lied in her personal Diary._

 

_There continues to be a great search for Elsa’s diary documenting the time between 940 Dragon Umbralis and 941 Dragon, Verimensis 15 th. But it has yet to be found. A great loss to historians and this Third and final Journal runs out of pages here, historians know that the, Herald of Andraste, continued to live with Bethany Hawke and Merrill of the Sabrae clan for the rest of their lives. The three were involved with a great many heroic deeds and actions. Many of which can be found in the books of Varric Tethras though Historians dispute their veracity._


End file.
